Kim Possible the Story - A New Round
by Bigdave201022
Summary: With the World saved time and time again by Kim Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable who always had Rufus on hand stopped many of villains including Dr. Drakken who always failed in his plans, to DNAmy who wanted nothing more to merge animals and humans into cuddle buddies. There was one villain however who laid in wait for the right time to strike and on a late summer's night
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Shego Quits_**

It was another late autumn's day in Middleton and Kim Possible was in the mall with her friends Monique, Ron and his naked mole rat Rufus who lived in Ron's leg pocket. The three friends were in the mall since they had finished school early. Kim and Monique went clothes shopping in Club Banana while Ron went window shopping before coming across a window that was showing highlights of the wrestling that he was in to.

While on the other side of the World hiding behind a large waterfall was the hidden lair of Dr. Drakken who had tried many times to rule the world but failed with his sidekick Shego due to many to one person and that was Kim Possible.

Dr. Drakken was pondering how he could take over the world and get rid of the troublesome teenage cheerleading superstar then one morning Dr. Drakken had come up with a plan to do both things he wanted when he turned to Shego who was reading a magazine when Drakken said,

"Now Shego would you like to know my latest plan?" he asked when he looked at Shego and placed his arms behind his back and walked back and forth in front of her.

"No… Not really" replied Shego sarcastically as she continued to read her magazine. Drakken sighed and said,

"SHEGO!" as this got her attention as she replied,

"What? I'm reading here" she said as she looked at Drakken.

"What is the point of having an evil sidekick if they are useless and uninterested of your plans" Drakken complained.

"Ugh… Excuse me" said Shego as she was beginning to get annoyed with Drakken's comment towards her.

"You heard me Shego… I've been thinking of a reason why none of my brilliant plans work and I think I've found the answer" he said.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Shego as she slammed her magazine down and flipped up to her feet.

"IT'S YOU! You can never stop Kim Possible and her dopey sidekick Ron something because you are totally USELESS" explained Drakken with annoyance tone in his voice as this statement rocked Shego and hit her hard.

Shego was shocked at first by Drakken's comments as her black heart broke only to turn to anger as she snapped back,

"If that's the way you feel then go at it alone for all I care because I QUIT!" shouted Shego as she spun around and went to her room where she picked up a green and black sports bag and took several of her green and black latex catsuit's, matching boots and several pairs of gloves.

Zzziiippppppp went the zipper, as Shego pulled the zipper tab up, closing her Sports bag up and went to get her green club banana jacket and put it on before grabbing her bag and walked through the secret escape hatch and in a fit of rage burned the control panel clean off the wall with her plasma powers.

When Shego was far away from Drakken's base she turned and felt strange as somewhat her broken heart was telling her to go back as a tear swelled in her eye but she shook it off and said,

"Good riddance" as she spun and continued headed down the gravelly stone pathway heading for a new future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shego's New look

While back in Middleton, Kim was just finishing up on cheerleading practice as she made her way home still wearing her cheerleader outfit when suddenly she heard a voice shouting behind her. It was Ron as he said,

"Hey Kim wait up" as Kim looked around.

"Oh, hey Ron, I was just on my way home, had such a tiring practice session" explained Kim to her closest friend and loyal sidekick.

"I hear you KP, so wanna hang out later?" asked Ron as he walked beside his best friend.

"I'm not sure Ron, I need to get home and take a shower and catch up on my homework" said Kim honestly.

"Alright Kim call me if you wanna chat. Catcha later KP" said Ron as he and Rufus turned off at the street corner and made their way home.

"Okay Ron See Ya later" said Kim.

When Kim got home she went straight up to her room and stripped off her Cheerleading outfit and went straight into the shower and washed her long orange hair and developed womanly body. This is what Kim really needed as she reached out from behind the bath curtain and grabbed the valve and turned off the water before grabbing a large white towel and wrapping it around her body as she climbed out of the cubical.

While on the other side of the world, Shego made her way through the dense jungle to civilization where she headed for the nearest hotel and booked herself a room for the night.

She swiped her card key and entered her small but well kept penthouse like room. She dumped her sports bag onto the black sofa as she took off her Club Banana jacket and went to take a shower to refresh herself from hiking through the jungle. After Shego had dried her pale green body that was a side effect from the rainbow comment that gave her and her brothers their plasma abilities and long jet black hair she changed into one of her trademark latex green and black catsuit's, that had pair of heeled boots that was a funny combination of one being black and one green. Shego took her gloves and pulled them on over her hands and waited for night to fall before breaking in and stealing the latest Club Banana outfits and accessories so that she could book a flight to Middleton without being seen or recognized.

Night fell quickly and Shego walked out onto the balcony of her penthouse room and jumped from building to building reaching the small town mall and entered the mall via a roof entrance.

The mall was completely silent as Shego said to herself with a smile on her face,

"Now this is my kind of shopping" as she raced through and located the nearest club banana store and used her plasma like abilities to create a large oval circle through the stainless steel shutter and glass doors and entered the store. Shego took out the security camera's that filmed the store while it was shut with her martial arts kicks and plasma slashes. With the camera's taken out, Shego walked over to a mannequin that was covered by a large white sheet that was lit up by overhead ceiling lights and pulled the sheet from it, revealing its contents.

"I like" said Shego as a smile appeared across her face as she took one of her gloves off and felt the fabric of the garment that was draped on the female mannequin.

Shego made swift work gathering the clothes on the mannequin and grabbed a pair of green club banana pants and black t shirts. Shego didn't stop there as she took a few pairs of shoes and accessories before placing her newly stolen clothes and left by the way she got in but not before taking out the security barriers with a blast of her plasma energy and swiftly made her way back through the mall and made her way out the way she got in.

It was late night and Kim was feeling much better after her shower when her mom shouted popped her head up and said,

"Kimmy cub it's time for dinner" she said as Kim was at her desk reading text book after text book working on her homework.

"K mom, I'm on my way" replied Kim as she stretched and groaned while doing so and went to join her two brothers Jim and Tim and her dad at the dinner table.

After Kim had finished her dinner she was excused from the table as she made her way back to her room and dived on her bed when suddenly her Kimmunicator beeped a few times as Kim grabbed it from off the bottom of her bed and said,

"What's the Sitch Wade?" as she looked at Wade on the screen.

"Well nothing much all seems quiet but I did find this" as he clicked his keyboard and brought up the cameras of Drakken's lair where she was brainwashed by the compliance chip.

Kim watched as Drakken and Shego arguing when she saw Shego pause and look upset as before she stormed off.

"So Shego and Drakken as split up but why?" asked Kim to wade.

"Exactly if the two are apart then surely they aren't a threat anymore" explained Wade.

"Maybe but they could even be more dangerous" said Kim.

"Can you locate Shego?" asked Kim.

"already on it Kim" said Wade as he tapped his keyboard and scanned the world global justice systems but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Sorry Kim couldn't find her anywhere its like she's gone into hiding" he explained.

"No big Wade, beep me when you find her" said Kim.

"Alright Kim see you later" said Wade as Kim turned off her Kimmunicator only for it to beep once again.

"Whats the Sitch Wa… Monique" said Kim after she paused a moment.

"Hey Kim, I've got some major big news…" said Monique somewhat excited.

"Oh don't tell me, Club Banana are releasing their latest styles tonight at Midnight" said Kim in anticipation.

"Aw come on… How do you know?" asked Monique jokingly.

"Got Wade to hack into the club banana mainframe" Kim explained.

"I've gotta ask Wade to get me one made" said Monique.

"Anyway are we on for it?" continued Monique.

"You Bet it's on I'll meet you in front of the mall in half an hour" said Kim as she and Monique agreed and ended the transmission. Kim flipped up from her bed and got changed into her green Club Banana pants and white t shirt with pink heart on before pulling her ankle socks on and her sneakers.

Meanwhile back at her penthouse hotel room, Shego used her plasma abilities to zap only the security tags on the clothes she had stolen and folded them up and put them into her sports bag with her catsuit's, boots, gloves and accessories. The only thing that Shego left out was the outfit that was on the mannequin that was in the store she had burgled. The garment was a beautiful one piece mini dress that was right up Shego's alley. It was made of the finest latex that she had to try on. She grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom to change into it. With the dress being made of latex, it was difficult for Shego to get into as she hung it over the shower cubical door and removed her catsuit, gloves and boots and walked over to the cubical and took the mini dress and unzipped the zipper that went up the back and stopped at the height of the tailbone area on the back. Shego let go of the zipper and took a deep breath and stepped into the dress with first her left leg and then the right leg before working the small tight latex dress up her feminine legs and then over her womanly shapely hips.

With the dress now over her hips, Shego continued to pull the dress up over the front of her body when she saw that the dress had a fastening strap around the neck as she wriggled the dress up her body and over her D cup breasts as she turned so that she could see herself in the mirror and fastened the neck strap as tight as she could. With the neck strap fastened, Shego reached behind her and took the zipper and slowly pulled it up from the top of her pale green heart shaped bottom and up her spine. Shego felt the tight latex material mould to her body as she enjoyed the tightness of this type of fabric when she pulled the zipper to the top of the back of the dress.

Shego turned and saw herself in the large oval shaped bathroom mirror and loved what she saw when she began to pose in numerous positions. Shego felt amazing when she remembered what happened back at Drakken's lair between her and Drakken and began to cry as she needed a fresh and clean start as she walked into the living area and sat on the leather sofa in her new latex dress and picked up the phone and called the airport and booked a flight to Middleton. With the flight booked Shego spent the rest of the night trying on different shoes, boots and glove combinations before settling on the latex mini dress, a pair of long gloves that were in the style of the sailor scouts as they came right to the height of her elbows. Both of the gloves were made from the finest leather money could possibly buy although in Shego's case free. The two gloves were different colors, one of was black with green trim while the other was green with black trim. They went with the top perfectly as Shego couldn't decide to whether go for boots or shoes to complete the outfit.

In Middleton, Kim met up with Monique outside the mall at precisely 11:50 as they showed the security guards their club banana gold cards and were allowed in to see the unveiling of the new range. There was a small gathering of the stores owner and numerous staff who had been chosen to watch the store and help the members to purchase and pre order the new range.

"Welcome ladies to the unveiling of Club Banana's newest range. I do however have some terrible news and that is that late this evening one of our stores were broken into" said the manageress.

Just then Kim asked,

"are there any leads and who reported the break in?" she asked.

"We aren't sure how the person got in but the security on guard reported the steel shutter and glass door was attacked and a large circle was left" said the Manageress.

Just then the Kimmunicator beeped as Kim took it out of her green pants leg pocket and said,

"Whats the Sitch Wade?" she said.

"Hey Kim just locked onto the global justice mainframe and picked this up" said the super genius when he played the camera's from the mall that was robbed.

It was dark and the video wasn't that clear so Kim asked,

"Wade can you clear the picture?"

"Already on it Kim and we're done" said Wade as the image of the camera became more clear and Monique said,

"Isn't that Shego?"

"Wait a minute… Wade you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Kim

"Way ahead of you, Shego left Drakken and now it looks like she has gone alone" said Wade to Kim.

"But why a club banana in the middle of nowhere?" asked Kim.

"Because she's into the latest fashions?" joked Wade.

"No kiddin' wade I wonder what she's up to?" asked Kim to herself and Monique standing beside her.

"I'll catch up with you in the morning wade" said Kim to wade.

"Ok Kim, have a quiet night" said Wade.

"Night Wade" said Kim and turned the Kimmunicator off.

"Now ladies I am honored to show you the new line of the Club Banana fashion and here it is" said the Manageress as she pulled the white sheet off the mannequin.

Kim, Monique and the other girls were simply stunned silent when they saw the new line. They saw the Mannequin begin to spin on a pedestal for all to see the back of the outfit.

Everyone cheered as Kim said,

"Is this the only color in stock or are there others?" she asked.

"Good Question Miss Possible, no this isn't the only color as we have a whole range to suit everyone's taste" explained the Manageress.

"Good, so when can order them?" asked Monique.

"Right now as we are giving Club Banana Gold members an 80% discount off the recommended price" said the Manageress.

Kim with her club card in hand went to the counter and bought a white and sky blue Mini dress with a pair of matching elbow length gloves with sky blue trim and a pair of thigh high boots both matching the gloves and mini dress. Once bought Kim and Monique said goodnight and headed home.

It was 3am when Kim got back home when she tried to quietly enter the house only to be met by her mom who was up.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, what time do you call this?" said Mrs. Possible.

"Uhm… 3am?" replied Kim as she looked up at the clock.

"Yes and it's a school night so why was you out so late?" she asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie I went to the revealing of Club Banana's new range which I got a killer outfit" explained Kim.

"Ok Kimmy, you did earn the right and you're old enough but now please get to bed as it's a school night" said Mrs. Possible as Kim hugged her mom and headed to bed with her new outfit in her club banana bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An unexpected Visitor

Later that Morning, Kim woke up and ate breakfast with Jim and Tim, who were always nick named 'the Tweebs' as they were identical twin brothers and caused nothing but trouble and often played jokes on Kim. Her dad Mr. Possible was a rocket scientist and often kept them in check. Kim while having breakfast turned to her mom and said,

"Have you ever worn heels?"

"Uh of course I have Kimmy why you ask?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"Oh no reason I got some killer looking boots and was wondering if you would show me how to walk in them" said a somewhat blushing Kim.

"Of course Kimmy" said Mrs. Possible as Kim looked at the time and headed off for school.

The day was long and boring and Kim continued her ongoing rivalry with Bonnie Rockwaller who tried every trick in the book to get the captaincy and even tried getting the other girls in on her plots but mostly backfired on her. This day was like no other, as the cheer squad met in the gym and Kim who was late once again came bursting through the gym doors and said while struggling with her gym shoes,

"Sorry I'm late girls, was caught up with something" said Kim somewhat embarrassed.

"Rather late than never Kim" in her usual cold way.

"Ha ha, very funny Bonnie now should we get down to business and practice" said Kim countering Bonnie.

On the other side of the world, Shego checked out of her penthouse hotel room and headed for the airport. She was dressed in the same outfit that she had stolen the night before although wearing her Green Banana jacket over the top of the black and green mini dress that she was wearing underneath. Shego got to the small airport and checked in and boarded the plane early since she booked a first class seat. A short time later the plane was up in the air and Shego looked out of a window and knew instantly where she was heading.

It was late afternoon when Kim ended practice and headed home as she wanted to try on the outfit she bought the night before. While walking home, Ron caught up with her and said,

"So what's the rush KP?" he asked as he kept up with the cheerleading heroine.

"I want to try on the new outfit I bought last night and my mom is going to show me how to walk in heels" she said as she walked by her best friend and Rufus who popped himself out of Ron's leg pocket.

"Cool KP is it a going out outfit?" asked Ron.

"You'll see soon enough" teased Kim as she continued walking home in her cheerleading outfit when a gust of wind blew up her skirt showing off her underwear as Kim blushed deep red.

Kim grabbed her skirt but it was already too late as Bonnie snapped her phone camera and said in her cruel way,

"Nice panties Kim" as she laughed as Kim blushed even redder as Bonnie walked off.

Somewhere deep in the heart of Japan, a new 72 hole golf course, was being and to mark the occasion, the 4 course, 300 floodlit multi story driving range and underground heating putting greens was opened by the world's 2 best golfers who was sponsored by the best and well known golf equipment Titlist and Nike.

Those players were Rory Mcilroy and Tiger Woods. The two were good friends both on and off the course and had a neutral respect between the two. It was approaching midday and Rory and Tiger appeared on stage when the resorts owner and Billionaire appeared and welcomed the people who had gathered for the opening. While at the top of a nearby mountain top that was in shape of a Tee box stood Duff Killigan the world's deadliest golfer who had been banned from every course in the world for excessive outbursts of anger. He stood wearing his traditional kilt and tam. He dropped one of his trademark exploding golf balls and shouted,

"FOUR!" as he hit the ball as it ignited through the air like a red tailed comet and exploded cutting the red ribbon.

"Who is this guy?" asked Tiger to Rory.

"Beats me" replied Rory when the irate Scottish voice said,

"I'm Duff Killigan the world's Deadliest Golfer and soon going to be the World's Number 1 deadliest golfer" said the Scotsman while leaning on his golf bag.

"Ok Duff, since this is a opening of a golf club how about you take us on in a round of golf and the winner gets these golden clubs" explained Tiger to Duff.

"Ai Laddie, you're on" said Duff as he accepted the 18hole challenge. It struck 13:00 sharp and the three way strokeplay exhibition match got underway.

Meanwhile back in Middleton, Kim was totally embarrassed when she took out her Kimmunicator and said,

"Wade I need you to do something for me"

"Sure Kim Whats up" replied Wade.

"Can you hack into Bonnie's phone and delete the pic of me with my skirt blown up revealing my underwear" asked Kim.

"Sure thing Kim no problem" said Wade and in a few clicks of the keyboard he said,

"Done, embarrassment diverted" said Wade with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Wade, I owe you one" said Kim when she turned off her Kimmunicator and walked home beside Ron and Rufus.

It was early evening in Middleton as the plane that Shego was on began to descend into Middleton Airport as she gathered her club banana shoulder bag and waited till the plane had stopped completely before walking off through the airport and customs unnoticed and walked out and took a taxi.

While at the Possible household, Kim had just got out of the shower and was drying herself as she was looking forward to trying on her new outfit. Once she had fully dried herself, Kim walked over still a towel wrapped around her body and picked a clean, dry pair of white panties out of her top draw and dropped the towel to her bedroom floor as she pulled the panties up her strong muscular feminine legs. Once her womanly parts were covered nicely, she shouted her mum up as she poked her head up and saw Kim's new outfit.

"Wow Kimmy this outfit is to die for. Come on let's get it on you and see what you look like in it" said Mrs. Possible.

"Alright Mom" said Kim as she took the minidress down from its hook and unfastened the neck strap and unzipped it.

With the dress now unzipped Kim stepped into the dress and worked it over her panties and then up over her body. Kim's mom took the neck strap and took the straps and tightly fastened it at the back of Kim's neck. Kim looked at herself in the mirror that she had in her room and saw that there was a heart shape on her chest revealing some but not all of her cleavage. Kim felt her breasts and noticed that she didn't need to wear a bra with the minidress as it acted like one as she heard her mum take grip of the zipper and began to zip it up. Kim felt the dress grow tighter and tighter but to her surprise so soft against her skin has though as she was wearing nothing but cotton wool. The dress was a perfect fit when Kim began to pose when her mum looked at the height of the boots. She unzipped them and Kim went over and sat on the end of her bed and took one of the boots and pulled it onto her foot and zipped it up. A couple of moments and Kim's feet were now encased in a pair of White and sky blue colored thigh high boots as she got up and wobbled and fell down a few times over.

Kim's mom then helped her daughter up on to her feet and helped her by holding her hands and taking tiny baby steps at first to get Kim to find her centre of gravity and then after a few minutes Kim started to develop the knack of heels and began to sway her hips but still occasionally still toppled over.

Mrs. Possible then went and retrieved something that would help Kim to walk better in the boots as she returned a few minutes later.

"Now Kim, to help you walk properly in those boots I want you to wear this for only a few minutes" said Mrs. Possible as she shown Kim the corset.

"Uhm…Ok I'll try anything once" said Kim as she looked at the corset.

"That's my girl now hold up your arms" said Mrs. Possible as she pulled the laces of the corset as wide as she could and Kim held her arms with palms facing each other up high slimming her stunning strong athletic cheerleading body. Mrs. Possible then pulled the corset down over her daughters head and lowered it until it sat around her waist. Kim looked in the mirror when suddenly she felt the corset tighten around her waist as her mom was beginning to tightly tie the laces.

Kim felt that she was going to pass out but in a matter of moments the laces were tied and Kim took deep breaths and compensated for the tight embrace.

"Now walk" said Mrs. Possible.

Kim looked at her mom, and began to follow her around the room as she swayed her hips and found walking in heels becoming easier and easier. Within minutes of using the corset, Kim became stable on her new high heels and liked it.

"Wow mom I didn't know this would work" she said surprised when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go and get that Kim, now how about you change into something more comfortable" said Kim's mom.

"Good idea and thank you for helping mom" said Kim as she reached behind her back and unpicked the laces and released the corset from around her waist.

Ding dong, went the doorbell as Mrs. Possible said,

"I'm coming" as she took hold of the door handle and said,

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Kim Possible" said the female voice that was covered by a scarf and hat.

"Kimmy someone's here to see you" shouted Mrs. Possible up to Kim's room.

"I'll be right down" said Kim as she wore a pair of light blue pajama bottoms and a light blue heart t shirt as she walked down the stairs and said,

"Hello can I help you?" asked Kim.

"You can Kimmy" said the green coated woman as she removed her hat and scarf.

"SHEGO!" said Kim who was shocked to see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Duff's deception 

"The one and only, I need your help" said Shego as she seemed truly upset.

Kim looked at Shego and said,

"My Help? What are you planning?" asked Kim as she scorned not trusting her.

"I need a place to stay as I have left Drakken as I quit after he called my useless and if I turned myself in then I would be prison for life" explained Shego has tears began to cry.

"Why should I help you? After all the times you tried to kill me? Broke the law and attacked my friends?" quizzed Kim at the upset Shego.

Shego pleaded with her foe and said with tears in her eyes,

"Please help me Kim, I have nowhere to go and I'm sorry for all those things I did, I didn't mean to do that far I was just Drakken's sidekick" replied Shego with tears running down her face and down the front of her club banana jacket.

Kim thought on this sometime. She knew that Shego would never go as low to fake something like this and if she truly wanted to change then she would have to give her a chance. Kim then said,

"Ok Shego you can stay" she explained as Kim helped her up.

"Thank you Kim, I promise that I'll be good" replied Shego as she wiped away her tears and picked her bags up and was overwhelmingly happy with Kim's answer as she was allowed in to the Possible household.

"Well I'll be the judge of that, as Kim closed the door.

Suddenly Tim and Jim nicknamed 'the Tweebs' by Kim for they were her annoying twin brothers walked through the house and said,

"AHHH, Shego! Get her!" they shouted together in fear as they charged her.

"Quick tie her up and call the police" said Jim and Tim as they forced Shego down to the floor as they jumped on her.

Shego laughed and said,

"It's nice to see you two too but I kinda deserve it after all the things I've done" she said when Kim's mom and dad appeared.

"Get off her Tweebs" Kim said as she pulled Jim and Tim by the collars of their clothes off Shego not making her parent's freak.

"Kimmy is there something you're not telling us?" questioned Mr. Possible.

"Ok listen, I know you guys aren't going to approve but Shego wants to turn over a new leaf and has nowhere to go. I told her that she can stay here and prove this to me" Kim explained.

"I don't know Kimmy, what if she turns on you?" asked Kim's mom.

"I'll bare aware of that" Kim replied.

"Ok Kimmy-cub, you did the right thing" said her dad.

"Thanks guys, you're the best parent's ever" said Kim as she went to introduce them to Shego.

"Welcome Shego to the possible household, please make yourself at home" said Mrs. Possible as she took her coat and hung it up on the rack near the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Possible and I really mean that" said Shego trying not to become emotional as she was led to the living room.

Mrs. Possible went to put on some tea as Kim said,

"Nice outfit Shego, did you buy it legally or steal it?"

"The only way I know how Kimmy" said Shego who didn't lie for once.

"so you did steal it?" questioned Kim.

"Yes Kim I did, but from this day on I'm going to become a good person, I promise" Shego said when Mrs. Possible came in with a tray of tea.

Jim and Tim wasn't happy with Shego living with them as they said,

"We should turn her in now" said the Tweebs as they finished each other's sentences.

"Now boys don't feel like that, Shego is our guest and I'm willing to give her a chance if you will" said Mrs. Possible.

"Ok mom" said the Tweebs.

"Thank you Mrs. Possible. You don't know how much that means to me" said Shego.

"please call me Ann" she replied as she poured her some tea.

"Well that went better than I thought" said Kim as she felt relieved.

Shego turned to Kim and said,

"Thank you Kimmy for letting me stay here with you all. And what I said earlier, I mean it. I really want to change for good" she said.

"Now Jim, Tim, can you take Shego's bags up to Kim's room" said Mr. Possible.

"Alright" moaned the Tweebs as they dragged Shego's bags up to Kim's room.

Mrs. Possible then sat with Kim and Shego and said,

"Ok Shego, tell us what happened between you and Drakken." She said.

"It all started after the last time me and Kimmy fought, and like always you're daughter beat us. While at his base, I was reading one of my magazines like usual as he started to babble on about his latest plot to rule the world. I was being sarcastic when suddenly he told me that I was useless and uninterested in his plans" explained Shego as she began to get emotional.

Kim sat quietly, and for some reason she began to feel sorry for Shego after she explained her side of the story.

"It hurt me a lot and my black heart broke and I knew then I had enough of being pushed around and his sidekick so I quit and headed here knowing that Kim can show me the right way to go" said Shego when Kim showed emotion and thought,

'Maybe she really wants to change but how shall I tell Ron, Wade and Monique?' she pondered.

Kim the leaned forward and said,

"I think I understand now… I know why you'd do something like this after being treated like that, although I have to admit, I'm thankful that Drakken acted like that, at least it gives you a chance to change your ways" she said.

"In more ways than one Kimmy" replied Shego.

Mrs. Possible then turned to Kim and said,

"How about you show Shego around and then get the spare bed ready?" she said.

"Good idea mom" Kim replied as she helped Shego up and went to show her around.

Meanwhile in Japan, Tiger, Rory and Duff were in the middle of their round and Tiger was out in the lead on -4, Rory at -3 and Duff on +5 and was being laughed at as they approached the turn.

The three golfers made it to the 10th tee when Rory and Tiger took their tee shots at the short Par 3 hole as Tiger hit his within 10 feet of the flag. Rory beat him by a good two feet and while watching the two best golfers, Duff replaced his golf ball with one that looked and felt like any other regular golf ball but this one was different as he activated it and placed it on the ground. Duff took his swing and hit the ball out of the middle of the clubface that sent the ball flying through the air and landing on the fringe of the green before bouncing forward and rolling into the hole for an ace.

"I believe that laddies, is a hole in one" he said in a traditional Scottish accent.

Tiger and Rory couldn't believe what they saw but thought nothing of it and there was no way Duff could win.

The threesome continued their round and Rory and Tiger was dropping shots all over the course while Duff was picking them up. The three golfers were now level on even par coming down the 18th hole. The 18th hole was a 220 yard Par 3 that was to an island green with a single ring bunker surrounding it leaving the green guarded.

Duff struck his shot first, and the ball went straight for the hole but came up short and left him a 50 foot putt for birdie. Tiger was next and hit a beauty of a shot putting it safely on the green leaving with a 25 foot putt. Rory was last to go and hit a wayward shot in to the bunker leaving a tricky shot. The three players made it to the green and Duff just needing Tiger to miss and him to hole his putt and he will have won. Rory took his difficult shot and faced a five foot putt for par that he knocked in finishing on even par. It had all come down to two putts, Duff vs. Tiger. Duff allowed Tiger to putt first as he read the green and picked his spot and with a rhythmic putting stroke sent the ball rolling towards the hole. The ball rolled closer and closer but stopped within 3 feet off the hole. It was now Duff's putt and for the win. His putt was on basically on the same line as Tigers as he read the green around 6 times before finally hitting his ball. The ball rolled and rolled heading for the hole as he watched on intensely as his ball stopped right on the lip of the hole. It stayed there for a good two or three minutes before Duff exploded with anger and threw one of his tantrums when he through his clubs onto the green.

Just then several of Duff's golf balls rolled out onto the green and instantly rolled towards the hole. Everyone who was watching caught on and Duff was confronted by Tiger and Rory who were cheated all the way Duff instantly laughed and said,

"the jokes on you lads as this is what I had planned" said the worlds dangerous golfer as he pressed a button on a remote control and the golf course was covered in shadow by a large tartan cloth blimp that lowered a rope ladder as he caught the bottom step and clung on. After climbing into the control room, Duff fired a grapping hook that gripped the large golden Dragon trophy that had a large red sphere in its mouth, that he wanted as the hook wrapped around and yanked the dragon trophy clean off its stand and was lifted into the blimp before Duff said that echoed throughout the mountains,

"You played a good round lads but I've gotta fly" as the blimp was turning away.

Meanwhile in Middleton, Kim was showing Shego around the Possible household, before showing her where she was going to sleep. Shego turned to Kim and said,

"Thanks Kimmy for letting me stay here with you and your family" she said thankfully.

"No big" said Kim as she placed a blanket and pillow on to the spare bed. While making Shego's bed, Shego was looking at Kim and turned to her sports bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A New Friendship

After Kim had made Shego's bed, she turned and saw her once arch foe sitting next to her bag.

Shego looked at Kim and said,

"For everything you've done for me, let me make it up to you by giving you something" as she opened her bag.

"What is it?" asked Kim somewhat confused.

"Close your eyes and open your hands" said Shego as Kim didn't look too impressed but slowly did what she was told as she closed her eyes and opened her arms.

Kim heard the bag open but didn't know what Shego had in store for her when she stood with her arms out as Shego stood up and place something in her hands when she heard Shego's voice say,

"Ok Kimmy you can open your eyes in 3…2…1…" when she stood away and Kim opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light and then looked at what Shego had placed into her hands.

Kim was speechless at first when she said,

"One of your catsuit's?" Kim asked confused why she'd give her this.

"Yes Kimmy, it is one of my catsuit's to thank you for your kindness plus the fact it looked like you liked wearing it while mind controlled by Drakken" Shego said as Kim remembered.

"Don't remind me Shego, It wasn't like I had a choice, whether I liked it or not, I was under mind control" said Kim as she held the catsuit and felt its material.

"What is this made off?" asked Kim as she unfolded the catsuit and held it up to her body.

"Its latex Kimmy" Shego confessed.

"Latex!" exclaimed Kim who was grossing out with the black and green catsuit.

"Oh come on Kimmy, how about trying it on?" Shego said as she laughed at Kim.

"No way" said Kim as she drew it away from her body and was about to throw it on to her bed. Kim continued,

"I appreciate the thought, but you don't have to give me something to prove yourself or anything" she said when she turned and looked at Shego.

Kim saw Shego, who was sitting at the end of her bed when she said,

"Come on Kimmy, aren't you curious what you look like in it?" said Shego as she stood up and walked up to Kim and stood head and shoulders above her once one time foe and reached for her night top.

"Uhmmmmm… Shego what is it what you're doing?" said Kim who was slightly blushing as she looked Shego in the eyes.

"That's easy silly, I'm helping you undress so that we can see you in your own catsuit" said Shego as she pulled Kim's light blue sleeveless top with green heart over her head when Kim backed out and covered her strong athletic feminine body with her arms while Shego stood there holding her top in her hand as she flicked it over towards Kim's bed.

Kim looked at Shego with her arms over her chest as she said,

"Give that back Shego" as she grabbed for her top.

"No way Kimmy, I want you to try on the catsuit I gave you, besides I know you're gonna like it" said Shego when she looked at Kim with a smile on her face.

Kim was about to reach for her light blue night top when she saw Shego pull out Kim own weapon against her. The puppy dog pout.

Even Kim was not immune to the puppy dog pout look as she rolled her eyes and said,

"Oh…Ok Shego. You win, please help me into it so we can get this over with" she said as she started to remove her pajama pants.

Kim stood there in only her white panties as she blushed in front of Shego. Shego on the other hand, liked Kim in this way as she took the latex green and black catsuit and unzipped the zipper down the back of the suit and threw it over to Kim.

Kim caught the suit and felt its latex fabric against her hands and skin. She took a deep breath and started sliding her right leg into the correspondent leg of the suit and followed with her left leg. Kim worked the latex suit up her body as she found it pretty easy to slide up her body as she slipped her arms down the sleeves and her hands appear from the bottom of the sleeves. Kim reached behind her and couldn't grip the zipper as she turned to Shego and said,

"Shego a little help here" as she continued to reach for the zipper.

"Sure Kimmy" replied Shego as she walked behind Kim and took hold of the zipper and slowly pulled it up the back all the way to the top.

The latex fabric felt a bit baggy against Kim's shorter body as she said,

"It's a little baggy don't you think?" said Kim as Shego stood behind her.

Shego leaned over the back of Kim and whispered,

"You like it don't you?" into her ear.

"Well it's not bad I guess" said Kim while Shego was feeling Kim's body.

"Come on Kimmy admit it you like the suit don't you?" she said as she worked her hands up Kim's latex covered body.

"Ok Shego I admit it I like it" exclaimed Kim when Shego just smiled and moved her hands up over Kim's breasts and up to her neck.

Shego pressed the button on Kim's neck and suddenly Kim felt the Shego catsuit began to tighten all over her body. The suit moulded itself tightly against Kim's body making it a perfect fit, Kim found moving in it very easy as a smile began to appear across Kim's face. Shego noticed this as she watched Kim walk in front of the mirror and said,

"Wow, I do look good in this outfit" she claimed when Shego walked up behind her and said, "Yes you do Kimmy so I have something to ask you?"

"Oh and Whats that?" Kim asked as she began to feel her body.

"Well I was thinking, Can we like…you know… be more than just friends?" Shego said as she looked at Kim.

Kim stopped feeling her body and thought about Shego's comment as she turned around and accidently locked her lips onto Shego's. Kim didn't feel anything at first but then an almighty rush overcame her as she thought to herself,

'We've been foes for so long, maybe this is what I really want?" she thought as she wrapped her arms around Shego and passionately kissed her as Shego returning the favor.

Shego couldn't understand this feeling but then it hit her, she wanted Kim more than just a friend as she broke and said,

"Wow that was amazing Kimmy, so how about you try on the rest of the outfit?" said Shego as she broke Kim away.

Kim blushed a deep red and quickly apologized as she said,

"Sorry I didn't mean…" before Shego placed her black glove on Kim's lips stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"Don't apology Kimmy we both know we liked it so how about we continue with your costume?" Shego said as she brushed Kim's red hair out over her face.

"I would like that Shego" replied Kim as she took Shego's hand and walked over to Kim's bed and sat beside one another.

Shego ferreted into her bag and took out a pair of boots, one was green and one was black. The boots weren't the only thing Shego pulled out of her bag as she pulled out a pair of gloves with them being the same colors of the boots.

Shego slid them over to Kim and she started to pull them on, first the right and then the left. Kim stood up and liked the feel of the boots and how she looked; she walked up and down parading them in front of Shego as she watched on with a smile on her face. Shego held a pair of gloves in her hand as she said,

"Here Kimmy, put these on" she said when she held the gloves out to Kim.

Kim didn't even hesitate as she took the gloves and pulled them on. Kim looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. Shego went into her bag once more and pulled something else out of it. Kim saw Shego walk up behind her as she said,

"Thank you Shego, this suit is incredible" as she continued to look at herself in the mirror.

"No big Kimmy" said Shego as she stood behind her and reached around her.

"Hey that's my line" said Kim jokingly just as she saw Shego pull something onto her face and tied it neatly underneath her long red hair.

Kim looked at herself in the mirror and saw what Shego had pulled onto her face. It was a black eye mask as she turned and said,

"Whats with the mask, Shego?" asked Kim as she looked at Shego.

"No reason I think it brings the color of your eyes out" replied Shego before slapping her lips onto Kim's once again.

A few minutes passed and Kim who was still in her Shego catsuit was helping Shego pack her clothes away and said,

"Shego, are these the only clothes you brought with you?" as she hung up several of her catsuit's up in the wardrobe.

"No they aren't the only clothes I bought with me, because before I came here I did some shopping" Shego replied as she took out her club banana bag and started pulling out the clothes she had stolen.

"Are these stolen, Shego?" asked Kim standing with an angry look on her face while her hands on her waist.

"Well kinda but it was my last act of crime I swear, after I did this crime, I swore to myself never to steal again" explained Shego.

"I should have turned you in but I'm not going to" Kim replied as her anger went away and Kim walked up to her.

Shego smiled as she saw Kim in one of her catsuit's come towards her with a love struck look on her face. Kim sat on Shego's knees and looked into her eyes when suddenly Shego said,

"So how about it Kimmy. Going in it alone as Team Kigo?" she said.

Kim looked at Shego and said,

"I don't know Shego, I've not really told Ron about you being here and the fact that we are a strong team" replied Kim as she stood up and took off the mask she was wearing.

Just then Kim's Kimmunicator went off as she picked it from her pillow and said,

"Hey Wade what's the Sitch?"

"We have a big problem; Duff has just stolen the golden dragon statue from the Dragon Hill Golf club that had been opened earlier today.

"Why would Duff need a large golden dragon statue for?" asked Kim who was confused.

"It's not the dragon he was after it was the large sphere it holds in its mouth. But I would like to know why are you dressed in Shego's catsuit?" asked Wade when he saw Kim in it.

"It's a long story Wade, Shego is here in Middleton with me, she has sworn to change her ways after leaving Drakken" explained Kim to Wade.

"Ok Kim but can you trust her?" asked Wade.

"I think only time will tell" replied Kim.

"I here you Kim so what the plan?" asked Wade.

"Can you get me to Japan?" asked Kim.

"Already on it Kim, is Shego going with you?" said Wade to Kim.

"Yes I am, and Ron" said Kim.

"Have you told him yet?" asked Wade.

"No I'm hoping to break it to him softly" said Kim.

"Alright Kim you're all set, good luck and keep in touch" said Wade.

"Will do Wade, Kim out" said Kim as she turned her Kimmunicator off and turned to Shego. Shego was standing behind Kim and took her hand and said,

"Come on Kimmy lets go show everyone your new outfit" as she dragged Kim down the stairs.

"Wait Shego stop" Kim said without use

The Tweebs along with Kim's mom and dad were in the living area when Shego said,

"Everyone, Kim wants to show and announce something" said Shego as she pulled Kim into view.

Everyone was in shock to see Kim wearing Shego's catsuit but as the Tweebs said,

"Why are you dressed as Shego?" as they couldn't believe Kim was wearing.

Kim's mom looked at Kim and was surprised at first but then said,

"Why Kimmy you look really good in that costume.

The Tweebs didn't agree as Kim stood there blushing.

"You really think that?" Kim asked in response.

"I do Kimmy, I guess you've taken Shego's gift has a symbol of a new permanent friendship" said Kim's mom as she took a picture with her cell phones camera.

"Funny you should mention friendship as me and Shego are in love" said Kim quietly.

"You're what?" asked Kim's Dad.

"Me and Kim are in love with each other, Dr. P" said Shego making Kim blush a deeper shade of red.

Kim's mom, dad and the Tweebs where shocked at Shego's comment when Kim's mom said,

"Are you sure Kimmy, Are you sure Shego is the one and have you told Ron about your new relationship?" as she looked at Kim and Shego.

"Well yes, me and Shego kind like each other and no I haven't told Ron yet" replied Kim.

"Well when are you going to tell him?" asked Jim.

"Tomorrow while at school" said Kim to answer Jim.

"I guess it's a start" said Kim's dad as he went back to reading his paper.

"It's late and been a long day, how about you go and get into something more comfortable and find something for Shego as you two must be tired" said Kim's mom.

Kim nodded and said,

"Ok night mom" said Kim when she went back to her room and took Shego with her.

Kim was helped out of her new catsuit and changed into her nightwear and found something for Shego to wear before they retired for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shego's new life – Day 1

Early the next morning, Kim woke up and found Shego still sleeping peacefully as she went over and said,

"Shego… It's time to wake up and have breakfast" she said softly as she rocked her gently on the shoulder.

Shego who was never a early riser slowly opened her eyes and slowly got up.

"Sleep well?" asked Kim.

"The best sleep, I've ever had" replied Shego softly and tiredly as she stretched and groaned.

"Good, anyway breakfast is ready" said Kim as she led her to the kitchen where her dad was reading the paper and the Tweebs eating their breakfast.

"Morning Shego, Morning Kimmy" said Mrs. Possible as she placed two plates of bacon and eggs on the table.

"Morning Mom" replied Kim.

While having breakfast Kim asked her mom,

"Mom, Is it possible that you can take Shego to work with you since I have school this morning" she asked.

"Sure Kimmy I bet Shego would make a good assistant are you up for it Shego?" replied Mrs. Possible.

"I would like that Mrs. Possible" Shego replied with a smile on her face.

The Tweebs were still uneasy at the fact that Shego was living with them and went to get ready.

"Have you told Ron about this yet Kimmy" asked Dr. Possible.

"What… about Shego… Well I'm hoping to grab him at school and tell him there" replied Kim as she was slightly worried on how Ron would take the news.

After finishing breakfast, Kim and Shego went to get ready. Kim dressed in her Club Banana blue pants and long sleeved turquoise top while Shego was changing into some old but newish clothes since she didn't want to get her best clothes and catsuit's ruined.

"Kimmy… I have something I want to ask you" she said when she looked at Kim.

"What's that?" asked Kim as she turned and looked at her.

"Do you think these will be fine to help your mother in?" as Kim looked at Shego

"Sure Shego they are fine as you'll be wearing Doctors scrubs over them anyway" replied Kim as she informed what her mom does.

A short time later, Kim took a black lace choker from her bed and reached behind her neck to fasten it but couldn't fasten it so Shego walked behind Kim and said,

"Here let me do it for you" as she took the straps and fastened it tight against Kim's neck.

"Thanks Shego" said Kim as she looked at Shego.

"No big Kimmy" said Shego as she giggled.

Kim just stood there when suddenly Kim's mom shouted up and said,

"Are you ready Shego?" from the front door.

"I am Mrs. Possible" replied Shego.

"See you later Kimmy" said Shego as she stole a quick kiss on Kim's lips before going down the stairs to go to work with Mrs. Possible.

Kim blushed and then looked at the time before she grabbed her books, bag and Kimmunicator and made her way to school.

It was ten to nine and Kim was just putting her books and bags in her locker. When she closed it and there leaning against her on the next locker was Ron.

"Morning KP" said Ron with Rufus in his leg pocket.

"Morning Ron…" started Kim to her lifelong friend.

"Whats up?" asked Ron to Kim.

"Ron… What would you say if I told you that Shego is here in Middleton?"

"What! Where" asked Ron who was usually nervy whenever Shego was around.

"Not here here…but living with me?" explained Kim calming Ron down.

Ron didn't reply as he was in shock by Kim's comment.

"Kim… Are you serious? I mean she's Drakken's sidekick" he exclaimed.

"Not any more Ron, She left Drakken and had nowhere to go" explained Kim to Ron when Rufus popped out of Ron's leg pocket and gripped the top of it.

Ron couldn't believe that Shego was staying with Kim as Kim asked him,

"If I can give her a chance, can you do too" asked Kim to Ron.

"For you Kim but I still don't trust her" said Ron as Kim hugged him and thanked him as well.

At the hospital, Mrs. Possible signed Shego in as a visitor and gave her a visitor's pass and informed everyone that she would take full responsibility for her as she led Shego through to the operating theater and said,

"I hope you're not squeamish as there will be blood involved" said Mrs. Possible when she took her coat off and hung it up.

Shego just laughed as she took her Club Banana jacket off and hung it up besides Mrs. Possible's.

After hanging up her jacket Mrs. Possible turned to Shego and said,

"Let's get you changed as we don't want to get blood on us do we" she said with a smile on her face.

"No you're right Mrs. Possible" replied Shego as she didn't want to ruin the club banana clothes she had on.

Mrs. Possible took one look at Shego and went to get her a set of surgeon's scrubs that consisted of a pair of Aqua colored pants, a matching color mid thigh length gown that had more straps than a straightjacket, a surgeon's mask and a matching bandana like surgeon's hat.

"Now first things first if you want to help me, then would you mind putting your hair up as we can't afford any chance of infections" explained Mrs. Possible.

"Sure no big" Shego replied when she took a hair bobble and pulled her long black hair back and tied it so it was in an open ponytail.

Once Shego had tied her hair back, she took the long gown and pulled it up on to her arms. The gown was elasticated wristbands that were tight against Shego's wrists. While pulling the gown up her arms, Mrs. Possible helped pulling it up over her shoulders and began to tie the straps that went down the back.

After the gown had been laced up, Shego pulled on the pair of scrub pants and pulled them up over the club banana pants she had on. The bottoms matched the length of the gown perfectly as Mrs. Possible took an aqua colored belt and wrapped it around her waist just to keep the bottoms up and the top in place.

Shego then took the matching blue bandana like cap and placed it over her head as Mrs. Possible took the cords and tightened it around the back of her head. Shego was complete as she returned the favor and helped Mrs. Possible into her outfit.

With both ladies now dressed they walked the halls with their surgical masks in hand and entered the theater. Mrs. Possible went over the equipment she uses and gave Shego a quick test to see if she had been paying attention and got every equipment part right.

"Well done Shego, I never knew you knew medical equipment" said Mrs. Possible.

"Well I kinda looked them up way before meeting Drakken" replied Shego.

"Now we should go and wash up before we start" said Mrs. Possible to Shego as she walked over to a prep room that had large steel hospital sinks and washed their hands.

While on the other side of Middleton, in the high school, Kim and Ron had finished their classes for the day and was walking home with Kim's heart feeling heavy as she turned to Ron and said,

"Should I tell Monique about the whole Shego sitch?" she asked.

"I don't know KP, since we don't know how she will take it" replied Ron who was walking beside her.

Kim was seriously worried that if she told Monique then she would lose her as a friend.

"Ach Brain pain" said Kim as she had a difficult decision to make.

"Come on KP, I bet it will work out" said Ron who was trying to comfort her.

"You know Ron, you're right I have to settle this with Monique. I'll catch you later…" said KP as she raced home.

Later that evening Kim was on her Kimmunicator to Monique and was talking until Kim said,

"Monique… she started what would you think of me if my arch foe Shego was living with me?" she asked.

Monique was speechless at first but then came out saying,

"Tell me you just didn't say that" in an annoyed tone.

Kim was silent for moments when she explained the sitch.

"Please can't you hear me out?" Kim said with a worried look on her face while she was sitting on her bed.

"Kim… I can cope with you, Ron, Wade and Rufus but I don't think I could see Shego as a friend so decide Kim, you would you like, me or that witch Shego" she explained to Kim.

"I want both of you but…" said Kim but paused sharply.

"Then count me out Kim" said Monique as she ended the call.

Kim looked at the empty screen and then turned and buried her head into her pillows and began to cry.

With Kim having buried her head in her pillow, she didn't hear her mom and Shego return as Shego sat on the end of Kim's bed and said softly,

"Kimmy… Are you alright?" she asked.

With tears still streaming from her eyes she sat up and said,

"Shego… when did you get back?" she said as she sat up.

"Whats wrong?" asked Shego.

"It's just me and Monique we kinda broke our friendship" said Kim when she looked at Shego.

Shego looked at Kim and said,

"I'm sorry Kimmy; I didn't mean to split you and your friends up, if you want me too then I'll leave" said Shego.

"No it's not your fault Shego, we are alright, and Ron says he's going to give you a chance" said Kim when she wiped the tears from her eyes before grabbing Shego.

"Don't worry Kimmy, I'll let nothing bad happen to you or your friends ever again" said Shego as she got up with Kim and went for something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shego's First Mission

After Kim and Shego had their evening meal, Kim took Shego to her room and laid on her bed as Shego looked at her and said,

"Kimmy… are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm ok I guess" replied Kim when suddenly her Kimmunicator beeped as Kim reached over her bed and said,

"Whats the sitch Wade?" said Kim as he appeared on the screen.

"We have a hit on the missing golden Dragon…" he started.

"Ok what is it Wade…" said Kim.

"Apparently there are seven different colored spheres and when they are all aligned together then it can change planet into a Golf ball and make the planet into the world's largest Golf course" explained Wade.

"Why Am I not surprised?" said Kim with a not so surprising look on her face.

Just then Wade saw Shego and said,

"Can I speak to Shego a minute Kim?" said Wade.  
"Sure Wade, no big" replied Kim as she handed Shego her Kimmunicator.

Shego was hesitant when she took Kim's Kimmunicator and said a quiet

"Hi Wade" she said.

"So, trying to make up for your mistakes eh?" Wade said with a wary tone.

"I hope to, if you would be kind to give me a chance" replied Shego with a pleading look on her face.

"I don't know..." said Wade feeling unsure. Shego tried saying sorry as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Wade can you hear me?" said Kim.

"Loud and clear Kim" replied Wade.

"I'm taking full responsibility for her and was hoping you could forgive her like I have" said Kim in the background.

Wade thought on this for several minutes and all was silent.

"OK, I'll give her a chance" Wade said still sounding somewhat unsure but convinced.

"Thank you Wade" replied Shego as she couldn't hold back her tears any longer and cried tears of happiness rather than sadness.

"Should I trust her Kim?" Wade said to Kim.

"Please and thank you" said Kim when she pulled her puppy dog pout that even Wade wasn't immune to.

"Alright Kim I've set up a ride for you three and should be there in around 40 minutes" explained Wade when he finished tapping in on his keyboard.

"Thanks Wade" said Kim as she ended her chat with him.

Kim was now in a bigger predicament as to what to wear, she had three choices, one was her regular mission outfit that consisted of her black t shirt and cargo pants, another was her battle suit that Wade had made her and the final was the catsuit Shego gave her. Kim had a major decision to make. She only had 40 minutes to decide as Shego was already getting changed into her green and black catsuit.

"Ow! Brain pain" cried Kim when Shego turned and said,

"Come on Kimmy why don't you just wear your catsuit?" as she threw it over to Kim.

"I don't know Shego, Ron will freak out if I wear this?" said Kim to her guest.

"It's only a suit Kimmy, besides you did say you liked it" said Shego trying to persuade Kim to putting it on.

"I did but I just don't want to hurt Ron" said Kim as she began to change out of her club banana pants and t shirt.

"Come on Kimmy, put it on it will help you be more agile on your feet besides it helps me" said Shego.

"You think so?" asked Kim.

"You think I wouldn't have worn it for a reason" said Shego as she asked Kim to zip the suit up her back.

This caught Kim's attention and agreed with her for once, she did like how she looked and the way Shego was able to battle her time and time again without the suit ripping.

"Alright Shego, I'll wear it" said Kim as she unzipped the zipper down the back of the suit and pulled her legs into the corresponding legs of the green and black latex asymmetrical harlequin-dazzle pattern suit.

Kim stood up and pulled the suit up her legs so that she could pull her arms through the sleeves of the tight fitting fabric.

Once Kim had pulled her hands through the ends of the arms of the sleeves, Shego walked up behind Kim and pulled on the zipper and pulled it up her spine in doing so the zipper as if by magic disappeared as the suit felt baggy around Kim's athletic cheerleader body.

Kim reached up towards her neck and pressed the golden button on the suit as it tightened all over her body. Kim felt the suit confine her athletic cheerleader body and made her developing breasts stand out a bit better while also supporting them. Kim walked around her room and took the black boot and pulled it on her right foot and then took the green boot and pulled it on her left foot. With the boots on, Kim took the green pouch and slipped her Kimmunicator into it before she fastened it around her left ankle and leg. Kim looked at Shego and saw that she was already to go when she took the gloves and pulled them onto her soft feminine hands. The black right glove went on first followed by the left green glove. Kim found the gloves were to open at the top but Shego explained that it was the norm for her to have them like that.

With Kim and Shego ready to go, they went down from Kim's room but not before Kim grabbed a few gadgets that Wade had sent her a few days before Shego's arrival. With everything on her, Kim and Shego went over to Ron's and waited for him as he came out in his black t shirt and black cargo pants and joined up with Kim and Shego. He was stunned to see what Kim was wearing. He said,

"This is just sick and wrong… First you allow Shego to stay with you and now she's got you to dress like her" said Ron somewhat annoyed with Kim.

"So not the drama Ron, it's just a suit and besides I kinda like it" replied Kim.

Ron didn't reply as Shego looked at Kim and then Ron and instantly saw some tension between the two friends.

"Well can't we just get on with the mission at hand" said Shego just as a black jet appeared above them.

Kim, Ron and Shego along with Rufus climbed aboard the jet and sat in the seats that were facing each other. Ron sat one side and Kim sat beside Shego on the other.

The flight was long and Ron was still uneasy with the idea of Kim dressed in Shego's suit and said very little. Kim on the other hand had something plaguing on her mind. Kim looked at her black and green gloved hands and turned to Shego and said,

"Shego…" she started. "The suit is great and all but what if I develop powers like yours?" she continued.

Shego turned to Kim and said,

"Don't worry Kimmy, you won't gain any of the powers I have since you wasn't hit by the rainbow comet were you?" she said.  
"Well no… but I was just thinking that I might go crazy if I gain them like yours" said Kim.

"Trust me Kimmy, you'll be fine" said Shego.

"But…" Kim started when suddenly Shego slapped her lips onto Kim's.

Ron was shell shocked as he watched Shego kissing Kim.

Kim and Shego broke from the kiss and Shego said,

"Feel better Kimmy?"

"Yeah a little but there is one thing I want besides you, Ron and Wade to get along…" replied Kim.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Shego confused.

"I want powers like yours" said Kim as she looked at Shego.

This caught Shego by surprise; she looked at Kim and said,

"Kimmy…" she started. "It was years ago when me and my brothers gained our powers and I don't think that it will happen again" said Shego.

"Well what about asking my dad and his friends" said Kim.

"Uh guys" said Ron.

"What is it Ron?" asked Kim.

"Can we keep focused on the mission at hand?" said Ron not trying to lead on that he was upset.

"Good Idea, we'll talk about it when we get back" said Shego for the first time in her life agreed with Ron.

The jet continued to head towards Japan, and eventually flew over Mount Fuji ready to touch down in the land of the rising sun.

Kim, Shego and Ron with Rufus in his pocket landed safely as the three made their way to the Dragon Hills Golf club where the crime took place. Kim was instantly welcomed by the clubs billionaire owner and said,

"Welcome Kim Possible and I see you have brought friends?" said Mr. Fujikima who spoke perfect English.

"Yes friends this is Shego and this is Ron" said Kim as Ron and Shego said hello. Just then Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and Kim said,

"Oh and this is Rufus" said Kim.

"Welcome all" said Mr. Fujikima.

"So what happened here?" asked Shego.

"It all happened yesterday when Rory Mcilroy and Tiger Woods opened the course when the man in the skirt appeared on the mountains behind the course and wanted a round with the golfing guests.

"You mean kilt and it must have been Killigan" said Ron.

"That's what he said" said Mr. Fujikima.

"So what does this sphere do?" asked Shego.

"On its own nothing but if brought together with the six other spheres then…"

"Don't say it can be used to create a cannon that can change the world into a huge golf ball and course" said Kim interrupting.

"How did you know that?" said Mr. Fujikima overly impressed.

"It's no big, I just have a super genius friend" explained Kim.

"So what now Kim?" asked Ron and Shego as he still looked a bit miffed at her.

"Well how about… started Kim when suddenly her Kimmunicator went off as she reached down to her ankle pouch and pulled it out as she said,

"Go Wade" said Kim when Ron and Shego gathered around.

"I have discovered the location of the next sphere"

"Where?" asked Kim looking at the Kimmunicator's screen.

"Its in Doha home of the largest pearl in the world" "do you want me to get your there?"

"Please and thank you" said Kim as she waited with the others.

"Alright done" said Wade when he looked at Kim.

"Thanks wade" said Kim as she turned the Kimmunicator off and turned to Ron, Shego and Rufus and said,

"Next stop home and then Doha as that is where the next sphere is" she explained.

Kim, Shego and Ron said farewell and assured that they will get the clubs dragon back and the sphere before they left and flew home to Middleton.

It was 4:00am when Ron, Shego and Kim got back to Middleton as they retired for the night only for Kim and Shego to get roughly four hours sleep before they had to get up.

The next morning, Kim felt uneasy as she ate breakfast. While on her way to school she saw Ron as she shouted,

"Hey Ron wait up!" as she chased after him.

Ron didn't wait as he gave Kim the cold shoulder.

Kim shouted and shouted but Ron didn't respond. Later that morning, in a empty corridor Kim slammed her locker door shut and said,

"Ron I need to speak to you" she said.  
"No Kim..." Ron snapped back at Kim.

Kim was stunned as she had never been spoken to by Ron in that tone before.

"It's over Kim, our friendship, our partnership and our future together" he said angrily.

"Say again" Kim said shocked.

"IT'S OVER" shouted Ron at Kim.

"I poured all my heart into loving you Kim and now you are letting Shego grass cut me" continued Kim.

"I… I didn't know you felt this strongly against me and Shego. She was desperate and needed help…" said Kim getting upset.

"Safe it Kim I have had enough of you and Shego" said Ron who was so angry and upset when he turned around and started to walk off.

"Ron wait…" said Kim but it was too late Ron was gone as Kim was heartbroken. She leaned against the row of lockers and slowly slid down them as she slammed her head into her arms and began to cry.

Kim went through the day and practice but her heart was so broken her head wasn't in the game and Bonnie had a go at her saying that she could do better.

Kim changed and ran straight home and flew onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Later that night, Kim mom went up to check on Kim and said,

"Kimmy… are you ok?"

Kim sat up still crying and explained what had happened at School.

Her mom comforted her and explained that he was just angry and he didn't mean it as she hugged her daughter.

"Come on down and have something to eat" said Mrs. Possible when Kim walked down and joined the Tweebs, Shego and her dad at the table.

Ron was sitting on his bedroom floor going through the albums he had of Kim and began to get angrier and angrier. Ron slammed the book shut and decided that he wasn't needed anymore and didn't care what people thought of him.

He got up from his bedroom floor and went over to his closet and looked for a particular outfit that he had worn before. Once he found it he looked at it and said,

"If Kim doesn't me then I shall become the evil ZORPOX!" as he burst out into an evil laugh as Rufus didn't like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ron's Dark Transformation

Late that night at the Possible household, Kim was up in her room thinking about Ron while holding her knees up to her chest while hugging a pillow. She continued crying into the pillow as Shego silently entered the room and sat next to Kim.

"Kimmy…" she started. "Are you alright?" as she placed her arm around Kim and snuggled up to her.

Kim dried her tears and turned to Shego and didn't say a word.

"Kim… I never wanted you and Ron to split up… I was wrong what I did in front of Ron on the jet to Japan" explained Shego as she looked at Kim beside her.

"Shego…" Kim started. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine for wearing the suit you gave me and that I said I wanted powers like yours" replied Kim.

Shego looked at Kim and said,

"Well Kimmy, if you really want powers like mine then why we don't we go and ask your dad if its pardon the pun. Possible" she said laughing.

This brought a little smile to Kim's face as Shego took her hand and dragged Kim off her bed, dropping the pillow to the floor.

Shego found Kim's mom and Dad in the living area as Shego said,

"Dr. Possible, Kim wants powers like mine, is there any way she can get them?" she said.

"Kimmy-cub is this true… you want Shego's powers?" he asked.

Kim nodded silently as she looked at her dad.

"Well then Shego how about you tell me how you got your powers" said Dr Possible.

"Well it all happened some years ago when me and my brothers were kids and was playing in our treehouse that was in the back garden where we lived in Go City when from out of nowhere a rainbow comet hit the tree and gave myself and my brothers powers. We all gained different powers as Hego gained the ability of super strength and durability like me. While Mego gained the powers of minimizing to the size of a mouse and my twin brothers Wego as the ability to duplicate myself and myself have the plasma energy abilities as do my brothers while I am able to withstand a wide arrange of punishment" Shego explained.

"Well with this information I should be able to track a new rainbow meteor and tell you if its close and where it will hit" said Kim's dad.

Kim looked at Shego and vise versa when tears began to fill in her eyes.

"Kimmy-cub, Are you ok?" asked her mom.

"It's just Ron and the way he talked to me… it's no big" said Kim.

"Kimmy… you are hurt, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that one out" replied Kim's mom.

Kim burst into tears almost instantly still feeling her broken heart as the tears poured out.

"Awe Kimmy-cub" said her mom and gave her a hug.

"Shego, why don't you come with me to the space center tomorrow and we'll see if we can find another Rainbow Comet to give Kim her powers" said Kim's Dad to her.

"Good idea Dr. P" said Shego as she looked on how upset Kim was.

The next day at school was seriously wired as Kim looked around and couldn't see Ron anywhere as she went to class and sat in her normal seat but Ron's was empty.

"I wonder we he is?" said Kim quietly as she looked out of the window.

"What should I care?" thought Kim angrily when she looked towards the chalkboard.

The day was long and hard on Kim as when lunch came around she was sat on her own while Monique walked by giving Kim the dirtiest of looks and then turned and gave her the cold shoulder and walked off. This made Kim feel even worse.

The afternoon wasn't much better while she was getting dressed for cheerleading practice when Bonnie came in and said in her usual self and said,

"So you and Ron have finally split have you?" she said.

"How did you know?" asked Kim as she looked at Bonnie.

"I have my sources" said Bonnie not telling Kim who told her.

Practice was emptiness without Ron bounding in as the foaming Middleton Mad Dog. After practice, Kim was just walking out of the school and was met by her dad and Shego as she climbed in and was driven to the space center where she, Shego were given passes and allowed in with her dad.

"So any luck in finding a rainbow comet?" asked Shego to Dr Possible.

"Not yet but if we do we'll let you know" said Dr. Possible to Shego.

Kim just sat there quietly still thinking how her best friends had left her because of Shego.

Kim began to feel strange dark emotions inside her as her heart began to beat harder and harder against her chest when suddenly it hit her. Shego was the one Kim wanted all along and wanted to let her know it but waited for the perfect time to tell her.

Just then everyone went ecstatic as they had located a new Rainbow Comet deep in space as Dr. Possible and his old college friends who had agreed to help their friend to locate it.

"Where will it hit Dr. P?" asked Shego.

"Well at this speed it will hit this location" said Dr. Possible as he typed in the co ordinates. Shego was stunned as the location was exactly where it hit her and her brothers all those years ago. It was her home.

"Dr. P is this right?" asked Shego.

"The results are very accurate and according to these readings it will hit in a week's time" replied Dr. Possible.

Shego hadn't visited Go City for some time when she turned and saw Kim walk up to her and her dad with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile back in Middleton, Ron didn't feel evil enough so he decided to find someone who could help him. He changed into his Zorpox costume and kinda looked funny with his blush skin. He didn't care but Rufus tried to stop him but was powerless to stop him as Ron brushed him aside as he landed on his bed.

He went out and went to the one person who could help him. He located this one person and knocked on the door.

"WHO is it?" said the woman from behind the door.

"It is I Zorpox" said Ron in an evil tone in his voice.

The woman opened the door and said,

"You're not Zorpox" said the woman.

"I'm not now but will be with your help I will" said Ron as he was talking to DNAmy as he burst his way in.

DNAmy was over the moon as she knew that someone needed her help.

"So what DNA do you want?" she asked Ron.

"The most evil DNA who have" said Ron while looking at DNAmy.

"I have just finished this experimental fusion, It is a fusion of Zorpox and a super soldier" said DNAmy as an evil smile appeared on Ron's face.

"Give it to me" ordered Ron.

"Not without payment" said DNAmy.

"You'll be paid when I am transformed and that is my final order" shouted Ron at DNAmy.

"Ok Zorpox… come with me" said DNAmy as she took Ron down to her basement.

When she turned on the lights it revealed a large pod like contraption as she walked over to her computer and booted it up.

Ron smiled as he walked over and entered the pod while DNAmy began to load the DNA she had gathered over the years. Ron turned himself around in the large pod and nodded to DNAmy to start the process. DNAmy pushed the enter key on her computer and the pod closed shut and locked. Within moments of pressing the enter key on her keyboard two colored fluids began to fill the two L bend tubes and began to cover Ron in a powerful two toned mist.

The mist then began to absorb into Ron's body and began to change the color of his skin to a pale blue. It wasn't just his body undergoing a transformation but also his mind. All of his past memories began to be stored way deep in his mind and only World Domination was beginning to convert his mind.

The process lasted for a good hour when the computer told DNAmy that the process was complete as she turned the computer off and went to unlock the capsule.

When the pod was opened smoke appeared and filled the room. Ron opened his eyes and looked at DNAmy. He climbed down from the pod and stormed off living her home to begin his reign of evil. Ron who was now Zorpox wanted nothing more than a sidekick of her own and thought of the perfect person. He headed for Bonnie Rockwaller's home while unaware that Rufus was following him but then went to find Kim.

Over at the Rockwaller's residence, Bonnie Kim's cheerleading rival was laying on her bed spreading the gossip and chick talk and mentioned that Kim and Ron's split when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Bonnie's mum shouted up to her daughter and shouted,

"Bon-Bon can you get the door please.

"Ugh, Do I have to?" shouted Bonnie back down.

"Sorry Bon-Bon, But I'm in the middle of sewing" said Bonnie's mum.

Bonnie reluctantly goes to answer the door. While doing so stubbornly and gritted her teeth saying,

"don't call me Bon-Bon" under her teeth.

Bonnie swung the front door open and there in front of her was Ron who was now Zorpox.

"Bonnie Rockwaller!" says Zorpox with evil grin on his face.

"R-Ron?..." Bonnie said surprised as she looked at him.

"I have come for you" said Zorpox.

"No way creep" said Bonnie as she stepped backwards.

While walking backwards, Bonnie tripped over a corner of a shoe rack and hit her head hard on the bottom step of the stairs in doing so knocking her out. Zorpox seized the opportunity and went over to the fallen Bonnie and placed a gag over her mouth and quickly tied her up before racing off into the night.

Rufus raced all the to Kim's house as fast as his legs would carry him as he raced up the door and through the letterbox. He looked around seeing if he could find someone. Just then the Tweebs came rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen as Rufus grabbed the pants of Jim as he looked down and saw Rufus.

"Rufus what are you doing here?" said Tim.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Mission Continues

It was late evening when , Kim and Shego returned home to find Kim's mom preparing the evening meal as the three walked through only to see Rufus on the table.

"Rufus what are you doing here?" Kim said as she thought that he agreed with Ron.

Rufus in his squeaky voice tried to explain what happened.

The Tweebs then explained what Rufus said and Kim was shocked at what they said to her.

Kim couldn't believe that Ron would become Zorpox once again and something in her broken heart thought told her not to care but again told her to go and stop him. She decided not to go after him as her Kimmunicator went off.

"Go Wade" said Kim as she looked at the screen.

"Killigan is at it again, this time he is in Doha the location of the second sphere" said Wade.

"Can you get us there?" said Kim.

"On it Kim"

"Please and thank you" said Kim as she turned off her Kimmunicator.

Kim turned to Shego and said,

"Come on Shego its back to the mission" she said as the two went to change into their mission suits. Kim and Shego changed in a matter of moments as the girls helped each other pull the zips up each other's suits and activating them. The girls pulled their boots, gloves and pouches on and went to wait for their ride. Kim placed her Kimmunicator into her pouch and then went to see Rufus.

"Rufus…" Kim started. "I know you have been through a lot recently will you help me and Shego on our mission?" as she held her black gloved hand to the naked mole rat.

"Mmm…okay" said Rufus as he jumped on to Kim's hand as she placed him into her pouch.

"Thank you Rufus" said Kim.

"You ready Shego?" she said.

"Always with you" replied the pale green skinned former villain as she looked determined.

"Let's go" said Kim as they went outside and was picked up by a black jet. The two girls and Rufus climbed aboard and were jetted off over Middleton heading for Doha.

Meanwhile at a unknown location Bonnie began to wake up as she moved and found that she couldn't move as she was strapped to a chair unable to speak as the cloth that Ron placed over her mouth was tied tightly around the back of her head.

Just then Ron appeared in his Zorpox outfit and loomed over Bonnie. Bonnie then gasped as she mumbled thanks to the cloth gag that she was wearing over her mouth while struggling with the restraints.

"Hello Bonnie" started Zorpox in a menacing tone.

"Mmmpphhhhhh" mumbled Bonnie into her gag desperately trying to break free.

"Doesn't feel too good does it" said Zorpox to Bonnie with a cold and evil stare.

Bonnie scowled at him with no chance to speak due to the gag over her mouth.

"Tell me Bonnie, are you uncomfortable?" asked Zorpox when he reached and ripped of the gag from Bonnie's mouth.

After catching her breath she said,

"Let me go, RIGHT NOW!" screamed Bonnie as she tried to break her bonds with no luck.

"How about this" said Zorpox as he turned his back and looked at her over his shoulder.

"You will be free if you help me in my quest to destroy… KIM POSSIBLE!" he continued as he turned and looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie gasped and said,

"Look Ron I know she's my rival but would NEVER do anyone serious hurt or kill her" as she tried to resist.

"Well, maybe you will see things my way when I cast my darkness over your heart, you will be more than willing to help me destroy her" said Zorpox with a sadistic grin.

While Bonnie was struggling with her bonds, Zorpox pushed a button on his gauntlet and a small square panel opened in the wall behind Bonnie as a long mechanical arm that was similar to that of a tattooist tool that had a needle filled with a clear liquid and a microscopic chip.

Bonnie heard the mechanical buzz from behind her as she said,

"Wh…what's going on?" as the mechanical arm extended towards her.

"Aw, don't be scared Bonnie, I'm gonna make you a true villain like me" said Zorpox smiling as the mechanical arm was now inches from the base of Bonnie's neck. Zorpox pressed a button on his gauntlet once more as the needle was applying pressure onto Bonnie's skin before penetrating it. Bonnie screamed aloud as Zorpox began to laugh evilly enjoying every moment.

With the needle now solidly embedded into her neck the clear fluid within the needle was beginning to empty and inject into her blood stream. The chip was in the last part of the fluid and entered the blood stream. The needle was then retracted and Bonnie screamed in pain as the chip was carried down to her heart. It took less than then an hour for the chip to locate the heart.

Once the chip had reached Bonnie's heart four sharp tendrils retracted from its corners and clung onto the inside of her heart.

Bonnie screamed as she felt the four sharp grips hit her heart. The chip then radiated a dark aura as it began to coat her heart in a shadow of darkness. Bonnie couldn't fight it no longer as she calmed down and fell unconscious. She opened her eyes as they radiated an eerie red glow. Bonnie then looked up and Zorpox and said with a evil smile, "How can I serve you Master Zorpox?" with a seductive look on her face.

"Excellent, I knew you would couldn't resist my evil" when he released her from her restraints.

A computer screen appeared in front of Bonnie as Bonnie said,

"That Kim Possible is history" as she punched the screen and broke it. She removed her hand that was all cut and dripping with blood but she didn't care when she and Zorpox began to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile up at 10,000 feet, Kim, Shego and Rufus was on their way to Doha to see if they could see if they could find any links of Duff's plot. Kim looked out of the window and kept thinking about the pros and cons of having powers like Shego.

Shego saw this and went over to Kim, she sat beside her and said,

"Are you ok Kimmy?" as Kim was deep in thought.

"Uhm… yeah I just had a lot on my mind that's all" replied Kim when she turned and looked at her.

"You're not still thinking about Ron are you?" asked Shego curiously.

"Umm...Yeah" said Kim as if she had no choice but to admit it to her since Shego looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kimmy admit it, you and Ron are history and have a perfect future ahead with me" said Shego.

"You're right Shego" said Kim as she began to cheer up and trying to look forward.

"There we go Kimmy, and once you get powers like mine then we'll make a formidable team... team Kigo.

Kim then snuggled up to Shego and giggles as she looks into the black eyes of the one she wanted.

"I love you Shego" said Kim as she gave Shego a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't get to mushy Kimmy we still have a mission to complete" said Shego as the jet descend down into the desert part of Qatar known as Doha.

While on the other side of the world, In Zorpox's lair, Ron who had now took on the Zorpox name looked at Bonnie and was disgusted what she was wearing as he was about to strike her but Bonnie got her arms up and block him but was somewhat surprised that her master didn't hurt her. Zorpox gasped at this as Bonnie said,

"Why are you trying to resist Master?" when she lowered her arms.

Zorpox scowled at Bonnie when suddenly had an idea.

"That outfit looks horrendous" said Zorpox when he looked at his sidekick.

"What do you want me to do about it Master Zorpox?" asked Bonnie his loyal servant and sidekick.

The two cases stood side by side. In one case contained a black latex low-cut corset, with matching gloves, a purple belt with a Zorpox symbol Z on the buckle, and a pair of thigh-high crimson red boots. Fastened around the neck was a long black and purple latex cape. The second case contained a brown latex outfit with darker brown spots which looked like that of a cheetah. It also features a attached matching mask that goes over the head which cat-like ears and eyeholes while a long cheetah colored tail stuck out from the tailbone area. The outfit had matching black gloves and boots to complete the outfit.

"Master… Are these for me?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes Bonnie they are, but on one condition…" said Zorpox.

"Oh and what is that Master Zorpox?" asked Bonnie obediently.

"You shall submit yourself to me and only me" said Zorpox.

Bonnie looked at her master and said,

"Master… do I have too? Since I have already pledged myself to you" said Bonnie as she looked at the costumes.

"You challenge me slave?" said Zorpox.

"No master but…" said Bonnie when suddenly Zorpox turned around and snapped a steel collar around her neck.

The collar snapped shut and Zorpox said,

"Now obey me and submit yourself to me" said Zorpox as the collar took effect.

Bonnie dropped to her knees and said in a controlled like state,

"I Bonnie Rockwaller, Submit myself to the great Zorpox the conqueror" she said as she bowed her head.

"Good now go and get those disgusting clothes of and change" ordered Zorpox.

"Yes Master Zorpox" said Bonnie as she was given the outfits and went to change.

While in Doha, Kim, Shego and Rufus were bracing themselves for landing as they were instantly met by the Prince of Doha.

"Welcome Kim Possible it is an honor to meet you" said the Prince.

"It's no big so what's the sitch?" asked Kim to the Prince.

The Prince filled Kim, Shego and Rufus in on what happened.

After filling in the pieces Kim's Kimmunicator beeped off as Kim reached down and took it out of her ankle pouch.

"Go Wade…" said Kim as Shego stood by Kim while holding Rufus.

"I have hacked into the CCTV cameras and discovered this" said Wade as he patched through the images.

Kim, Shego, Rufus and the Prince watched on as they saw nothing but then they saw Duff break in to the main clubhouse and deactivated the alarm systems by hitting a few of his exploding golf balls at the main control panel.

They continued to watch the footage when the video went dead.

"Good work Wade, have any leads of his whereabouts?" asked Kim.

"Sorry Kim, It's like once he gets one of the spheres he goes off the radar" explained the super genius.

"Keep searching and let me know if you find him" ordered Kim.

"Will Do Kim" said Wade as the screen turned off.

Kim looked at Shego and asked,

"So what should we do now?" she asked as she placed her Kimmunicator into her pouch.

"Well we could look for clues to see if he left anything" said Shego.

"Possibly, Prince Al can we search the palace for any clues and leads?" she asked the Prince.

"Yes Miss Possible do what you need to do but there is one thing I would like you to do" said the Prince.

"Oh and that is?" asked Shego.

"Well Since you are in Doha, I ask for you ladies to dress appropriately when not in your wonderful mission attires" said the Prince when he clapped his hands.

Two young women appeared with two harem attires neatly folded piles and curved golden colored slipper like shoes.

"If that is the condition then we have no choice" said Kim as she looked at Shego.

Shego didn't look too impressed with what Kim said but then had to agree with her. Kim and Shego were allowed to keep their mission attires on and went to work finding any leads.

Meanwhile on his golf paradise island, Duff had taken out the red Sphere out of the mouth of the Golden Dragon statue and placed it into its cylinder camp before he placed the Black Sphere into the cannon shortly after.

"Soon I will turn this miserable planet into my own personal Golfing World" said the mad golfer as he carefully placed the two spheres into place.

After locking the spheres into position, Duff went to locate the next sphere by using a powerful computer he had stolen years before.

Deep in the mountains of South America, in his hidden base, Drakken was moping over Shego on how she used to tease him and say that his plans would never work. He pondered on how he could get Shego back on his side but came up with nothing.

While in an abandoned base back in Middleton, Zorpox sat on his throne and waited for Bonnie to return as she was in changing room.

Bonnie undressed out of her baggy cargo pants and plain t shirt and left only her panties and bra. She looked at herself and decided that it was best to take the bra off too revealing her ample cleavage. She took down the outfit that Zorpox had gave her and hesitated. She examined the outfit for a moment before something that she couldn't explain came over her and felt the outfit's latex texture between her fingers.

"Is this latex?" she said to herself when she smiled. Bonnie began to change into the outfit, first she slipped legs through the holes of the corset and finding that the panties she were wearing stuck out too much as she slipped the corset off and removed her panties before trying again. This time she worked it up her young athletic body and into place. It felt uncomfortable at first but then Bonnie soon got used to it when she suddenly from behind she felt the corset begin to tighten in doing so standing her upright.

After adapting to the tightness of the corset, Bonnie took the arm length gloves and began to pull them onto her arms. She started with the right glove and then worked the left one up her arm up past her shoulders. Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror and loved how she looked as the gloves and corset hugged her body.

Bonnie strode around in only her bare feet when she decided that it was time to try on the thigh high boots. She perched on a small wooden bench and began to slip the crimson high-heeled boots up her legs and over her knees. Once her feet were in the sole of the boots, Bonnie pulled the boots tight against her legs and turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Something was missing from her new look. She took down a long flowing red cape and swung it over her shoulders and stood the collar up as she fastened it.

"There I am ready to please my Master as she turned and left her old clothes in the booth and went to see her Master. The sound of her heels on the steel floor echoed the narrow halls when she arrived at Zorpox her Master.

As soon as Zorpox saw Bonnie he said,

"You look sexy and splendid" said Zorpox with a smile.

Bonnie blushed and couldn't reply as she stood in front of her master.

"Why thank you Master" replied Bonnie who was flattered by her masters comment.

Zorpox got up from his throne and walked down and then encircled Bonnie as she said,

"What is wrong Master Zorpox?" she asked confused as she looked at him.

"Nothing my beauty but I believe that a belt is in order" when the floor opened and up rose a small but flat topped podium with a golden belt that was locked in a complete circle.

"You want me to wear this?" said Bonnie as she looked at Zorpox.

"Yes Bonnie I am and once it is locked on then it cannot be removed" replied Zorpox.

Bonnie couldn't believe what her master had said to her.

"You want to lock this around my waist?" said Bonnie.

"Yes my Mistress of evil unless you are afraid of it?" replied Zorpox.

Just then Zorpox took the belt and unlocked it as he stepped up to Bonnie and reached around her waist and locked it as he reached around her back.

Bonnie heard the snap of the belt fasten shut and said,

"Thank you Master, "I will gladly help you destroy Kim possible" when her outfit was now complete.

With Bonnie now wearing her new outfit, Zorpox looked at Bonnie and said,

"A New name is in order as from this day forth you will not be known as Bonnie but will now be named Zorfina.

"But..." started Bonnie but then Ron pressed a button on his gauntlet and the chip in Bonnie's heart activated when Bonnie said,

"Zorfina is perfect my lord" as she had seen the truth.

"Now let's go and seek revenge on KIM POSSIBLE!" shouted Zorpox when they went to find her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A Fateful Encounter**

While in the warm climate of Doha, Kim and Shego along with Rufus was still searching for clues but couldn't find a thing except the cases of Duff's exploding golf balls.

"I think we're about done here" said Kim as she turned to Shego.

"I agree Kimmy" replied Shego as they both thanked the prince and left on his own personal jet and headed back to Middleton.

When the girls and Rufus landed outside of the Possible household, their standing on the roof was a shadowy figure standing in the moonlight.

Suddenly they were interrupted when a familiar voice calls out to them.

"Kim Possible!" yelled the familiar voice, catching the attention of Kim and Shego.

Kim gasped at the site of Zorpox, who used to be her best friend Ron Stoppable. "Ron?!" exclaimed Kim.

"Who do you think you're calling Ron?" said Zorpox coldly to Kim.

"This…Isn't you…" Kim shouted up to Ron.

"Stop calling me Ron as I am Zorpox" he replied as he shouted back to Kim.

"I spent all my years trying to show you how much I loved you Kim, and now you throw it all back at me!" exclaimed Zorpox angrily.

"That's not true" shouted Kim at Ron.

"So you call Shego not true? Its looks like you've lied to me again"

"I...I'm sorry...I...I...I didn't mean for this, I only wanted to give Shego a chance to redeem herself" pleaded Kim to Ron.

"You're not the only one who has got a new sidekick as I have too" said Zorpox as he turned and introduced his new sidekick.

Kim's former cheerleading rival Bonnie emerges from behind Zorpox, now under Zorpox's evil influence and the identity Zorfina.

"BONNIE!" screamed Kim while looking at her once former cheerleading rival who was now under Zorpox's evil influence.

"Who do you think you're calling Bonnie, Kim?" said Zorfina smiling evilly.

"Uh Kimmy I think you need my help as I know whats going to happen" said Shego as Kim was deeply shocked at Bonnie and Ron standing side by side.

"This is my revenge, for you throwing away all those years I put into loving you" said Zorpox evilly when he turned to Zorfina and jumped down at Kim and Shego.

"Get ready!" exclaimed Shego

"For what?" asked Kim?

Before Shego could explain both Zorpox and Zorfina jumped down and said,  
"What did you do to Bonnie, stoppable?" Shego asked.

I made her badder" said Zorpox with an evil grin.

"I inserted a fluid filled chip into her bloodstream, which cast dark energy over her heart" he added.

"Impressive…" said Shego.

"Whose side are you on Shego?" asked Kim.

"Oh, my bad" said Shego sounding slightly embarrassed

Just then Zorpox and Zorfina attacked. Zorpox attacked Kim and Bonnie attacked Shego.

"I'm not going to fight you Ron" said Kim as she used her cheerleading abilities to dodge his punches and kicks.

While Kim was dodging, Shego and Bonnie were really going at one another. Bonnie surprised Shego by how quick and accurate with her kicks and lunging punches. This brought a smile to her face when she fought back and her gloved hands ignited with her plasma powers before she began to fight back.

Their battle went on but then Shego gained the upper hand while Kim was continuing to dodge Ron when she tripped and Zorpox stood over her. Kim looked up at Zorpox trying to get through to him but it was no use. Ron was lost in shadow of darkness. Just then from out of nowhere came Rufus, Ron's closest friend as he looked at Ron.

"Rufus!" said Zorpox when Kim noticed a weakness in him and that he still cared.

Emotions were running high when Zorpox threw down a smoke capsule and made a getaway with Zorfina.

"We'll be back KIM POSSIBLE, Count on it" echoed the voice as Shego helped Kim up and help her in to the house.

When Kim and Shego was safely inside, the two sat quietly when Kim said,

"I can't believe this!" shouted Kim unbelieving what went on minutes before.

"Kimmy, calm down. It's not your fault its mine for coming here" said Shego as she turned Kim's head towards her.

"It's not Shego" said Kim in reply when Kim's mom walked into the room with a couple of mugs of hot chocolate and said,

"Kimmy have you made up with Monique yet?" she asked.

"I haven't yet and I don't think we ever will again" replied Kim to her mom.

"That's a shame well you can always try" said her mom as Shego drank her hot chocolate.

"You're right mom… I'll try and catch her at school tomorrow" said Kim.

"That's my girl" replied Kim's mom as she handed Kim a mug of hot chocolate.

As she took a sip from her mug of hot chocolate there was a small series of bleeps coming from around Kim's ankle as she reached down and pulled out her Kimmunicator and said,

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim to her super genius friend.

Meanwhile Zorpox had returned to his secret lair and wasn't happy one bit his withdrawal as he could of finished Kim off there and then.

He then turned to Zorfina and said,

"You've failed me Zorfina" as he was about to strike her.

"But Master it was that green witch Shego she is lethal with those plasma powers" pleaded Zorfina as she prepared to protect herself from the blow.

Before Zorpox was about to strike her he stopped. He paused and his anger then simply faded as he looked at the terror in Zorfina's eyes and turned and walked off.

"Master?" said Zorfina as she slowly got up.

There was no reply as he typed on his control panel and began to think of a plan to neutralize Shego. Zorfina walked up to her Master and said,

"Master are you ok?" as she looked at him.

Again there was no reply but then he turned his head and looked at Zorfina and had that glare in his eye again.

Zorfina looked on as her master got up and walk towards her. She began to back up when suddenly steel straps appeared and wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles.

She struggled when suddenly Zorpox, her master stopped and pressed a button on his gauntlet and a square panel withdrew from the floor and up rose a square table with what looked like I tiara like headband that had a large golden Z shape in the middle of the forehead of the tiara.

"Master please let me go plea…" she started before a steel band wrapped around her mouth and snapped shut whilst silencing her instantly.

"That's better, now Zorfina you will never fail me again once I place this on you" he said as Zorfina couldn't only mumble due to the gag over her mouth.

Zorpox then picked up the gold colored headband and began to place it onto Zorfina's forehead as it reached around the sides of her head and remained in place. The steel band gag and straps then simply disappeared and Zorfina stood up silently as she had now become a silent soldier unless spoken to.

"Now Zorfina go to the training room where you will face a series of tests to prove if you are deserving of a new power" said Zorpox.

"Yes Master" said Zorfina obediently as she went off to the training room.

While back at the Possible household, Kim, her mom and Shego was enjoying a cup of hot chocolate while Kim was talking to Wade via her Kimmunicator.

Wade had finally had a hit on Duff's whereabouts, He was heading for Scotland.

Kim and Shego pondered their next move when they looked at the time and decided to sleep on it.

The girls got only a few hours sleep before Kim had to go to school and Shego decided to take the day off and look after the house.

Later that morning Kim was looking inside her locker and thought of the night before and how Ron saw Rufus. Just then Monique walked past Kim as she turned around and said,

"Monique...We need to talk" said Kim to her fashion minded friend.

"Kim I have nothing to say to you." said Monique.

"No Monique you might not have anything to say to me but I have to you" said Kim in a stern voice.

The two girls entered a empty classroom and closed the door behind them. Kim looked and Monique and said,

"Monique, I never meant to hurt you or anyone but what could I have done. I didn't know Shego was here in Middleton and I couldn't have left her in the cold" she explained.

Monique looked at Kim and said nothing.

"Monique look what we have been though together you and I are friends and nothing will break that" Kim said as tears began to build in her eyes.

Monique looked at Kim and said,

"What about Shego it looks like to me is that she has moved in and got you round her finger" she said.

"I have no answer Monique but what I want to say is I'm Sorry. I'm sorry for the pain and not telling you the truth. Can we be friends again please?" replied Kim.

"tell you what Kim. I will think about it. If I text you by midnight tonight then it means that we are friends and if you don't receive one then you know the rest" said Monique as she got up and walked out of the room leaving Kim sitting on one of the tables with her head in her hands crying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Kim's Lucky Escape**

The rest of the day was hard on Kim, She sat alone at lunchtime and when the day ended she had practice with the other girls but there was one person missing. Bonnie. During practice, Tara asked Kim,

"Kim... Where's Bonnie, we miss her" she said as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"I don't know Tara, and I miss her too" replied Kim knowing full well where she was.

Practice continued until around 5 that evening when Kim decided to call it a day and went with the other girls to change. Kim quickly made it home just as Shego had changed into her catsuit and said,

"Come on Kim get changed as your dads called and said that the Rainbow comet was about 5hrs away from Go City" she said as Kim looked at her.

"You sure Shego?" asked Kim as Shego grabbed Kim's hand and pulled up into her room.

"Is your dad ever wrong?" questioned Shego.

"Well no but..." replied Kim before she was interrupted.

"Well then get changed" said Shego.

While Kim was getting changed, Shego took Kim's Kimmunicator and said,

"Wade are you there?" she asked.

"What's up Shego?" asked Wade.

"Can you get us to Go City?" asked Shego.

"Why there?" asked Wade.

"Because the rainbow comet is around 5 hours from the city and it is the only way to give Kim powers like mine" explained Shego.

"You serious?" said Wade as he looked it up and was able to track it.

"Well it was the way me and my brothers got their powers" said Shego as she ignited her hand to show Wade.

"Ok Shego you got it and we are done" said Wade.

"Thanks Wade, we'll check in later" said Shego as she turned the screen off.

Shego turned around and saw Kim in her suit but couldn't reach the zipper as Shego took it and pulled it up her back.

"So how was your day at school Kimmy?" asked Shego.

"It wasn't bad I guess. I spoke with Monique and I have to wait for a text on the Kimmunicator to see if she will be friends again as the catsuit got tighter against her body. Shego looked at Kim from behind and pressed the button on her neck and said,

"Don't worry Kimmy she'll get in touch, I just know it" said Shego as Kim pulled her gloves on. Kim then sat down on her bed and pulled her boots on and attached the ankle pouch to her right leg and turned to Shego.

"How'd you know?" asked Kim.

"I have that feeling" said Shego.

"Ok Shego I have just one question... Where's Rufus?" she asked.

"Oh he's fine, He is with the Tweebs" said Shego.

"You left him with them?" said Kim as she raced down to her brothers room.

Kim burst down the door and saw that the tweebs was looking after him. Kim was somewhat embarrassed.

Shego with Kimmunicator in hand said,

"We better get going Kim or you'll miss your chance of gaining powers like mine" she said when Kim apologized and left Rufus with the Tweebs.

Kim took her Kimmunicator and placed it in her ankle pouch and went with Shego outside where a jet was waiting. Kim and Shego climbed aboard and sat down on the side seats and buckled up. The jet then pulled off and headed for Go City.

While flying towards Go City, Kim looked at Shego and asked her,

"How long has it been since you were last in Go City?"

"Too long Kim, the last time I was in Go City was to help you and my brothers where I went mad with the powers of my brothers" She said.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator out and looked at the blank screen worryingly.

While deep in space the rainbow comet was heading towards Go City and Dr Possible, Kim's dad was tracking it from the space centre.

"Interesting," he began. "This rainbow comet is moving too fast and is going to hit Go City in less than 2 hours. I must warn her" said Dr. Possible as he phoned Kim.

Whilst on the way to Go City, Kim and Shego was going over the area where the rainbow comet was to hit and discovered that it would hit the same area that it did years before.

"This can't be right?" questioned Shego.

"Why what's the problem Shego?" asked Kim to her.

"It is or was where I grew up as a child and not been there for many years" explained Shego.

"You mean that you're in some way going home?" asked Kim as she sat beside Shego.

"Yes you can say that" said Shego.

Just then the familiar series of bleeps came from Kim's Kimmunicator and she reached into it and said,

"Go Wade..." she said as he came on the screen.

"Hey Kim, I have your dad on the line for you" said the super genius.

"Put him on Wade" said Kim as the Kimmunicator's screen split in two.

"Hi Kimmy-cub, I have some news about the rainbow comet" said Kim's dad.

"Oh and what's that Dr. P?" asked Shego.

"Well the comet is moving faster then we previously thought and you need to be at the spot in less than 2 hours"

"WHAT!" said both the girls shocked.

Kim was now beginning to have second thoughts about the whole thing but then Shego comforted her and said,

"Don't Worry Dr. P, We'll be fine. Shego out" said Shego as she turned off the Kimmunicator. Kim looked at Shego and said,

"Shego, am I going to be ok after this?" said Kim who was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Kim don't worry you'll be ok. I promise now shall we get ready to land" replied Shego as she and Kim shared a long passionate kiss.

Kim and Shego then broke to hear the on board computer to get ready for landing. moments later the jet they were in began to descend as the engines began to slow and hover just above the ground. Kim and Shego jumped down and saw the jet take off when suddenly Kim's Kimmunicator went off as she took it out of her ankle pouch and saw who it was. It was her dad and he looked worried.

He told Kim and Shego that the rainbow comet was only 30 minutes away from where they were. Shego grabbed Kim and raced through the back gardens and jumped over the fences to her childhood home. It was exactly how the Rainbow comet had left it all those years ago. Shego who didn't show much emotion but tears began to flow from her eyes as she hadn't been home in such a long time as Kim comforted her as she had never known this side of Shego before.

While on the outskirts of the earth's atmosphere, the rainbow tailed Meteor broke through with an almighty bang as it raced through the sky on its current course it was to hit in a matter of 20 minutes.

Go City was developed in shade as the Rainbow comet remained on its course and this caught the attention of Shego's brothers at the Go Tower. They gathered together and watched its path and instantly took off to save the City. The Rainbow comet continued to gather speed as it raced through the sky. Unknowing to Kim and Shego the comet was coming from behind them and they had no chance of getting out of the way. Before they could notice it, it was too late as the comet hit both Kim and Shego and exploded to a destroying crater trapping Kim and Shego in a small dip underneath the comet. A large cloud of smoke then began to disperse and both girls were motionless side by side of one another while being evenly injured. Shego came around slowly and opened her eyes very slightly and tried to move but her body felt heavy. Shego looked around and saw that both she and Kim were underneath the comet and all was dark and she couldn't see Kim. Shego's hand lit up with her plasma power to create light and then saw Kim motionless with her face down and hair all over her head.

"Kimmy" said Shego as she moved her aching and heavy body and had to crawl over to her as she wanted to clear Kim's hair out of the way and get her air.

While crawling over to Kim her catsuit was badly ripped and revealed her pale green skinned back when something was stopping her. A small pile of debris and rubble had fallen on her ankle and was now trapped herself .

Shego tried to free herself but in her weakened state her plasma ability began to fade.

Shego looked over at Kim and shouted

"Kim... Kim are you ok?" said Shego but before long she passed out and all was dark once more. Sometime had passed and Team Go arrived and instantly went looking for any survivors. Hego moved the remains of the broken meteor with his super strength while his brothers Wego duplicated themselves and helped Hego. While Mego used his powers of size shifting to shrink himself down to the size of a action figure as he went under the Meteor while Hego lifted it high enough for him to slip under and locate Kim and Shego. Mego looked and looked and after a few minutes looking, he discovered Kim wearing his sisters suit and Shego close to her with her ankle trapped under a pile of rubble. Just then the light of the sun began to light the entire area while Hego lifted the meteor up. When the Wego twins multiplied themselves and went in to join the search with Mego. When Hego moved the meteor and placed it down the Go brothers searched and then found both were seriously injured and was out. Mego returned to normal size and shouted over to his brothers who raced over to find Kim and Shego. The four Go brothers wondered why Kim was wearing their sisters suit and why Shego was laying next to her. Wego carefully picked Kim up while the Wego brothers used their ability to duplicate themselves to carefully free Shego's ankle and leg from under the heavy ruble of the rainbow comet and carried Shego back to the Jet and placed them onto spinal boards and took them back to Go Tower to get in touch with Wade and Dr. Possible.

Kim and Shego lay motionless on separate beds as Mego continued to check their vital signs. Hego was able to connect Kim's busted Kimmunicator to contact Wade and explained what had happened. Wade instantly contacted Kim's dad and informed him what has happened. Kim and Shego remained lifeless and their hearts began to slow as though they were dying. Within minutes Wade sent over a medical Jet with both Kim's mom and dad on it. They were allowed into the Go Tower and saw their daughter motionless body.

"Oh my god Kim" said her mum as she raced over her to check her pulse. Mrs. Possible being the brain surgeon that she was, checked for a pulse and found one that was there ever so slightly. Kim's dad checked Shego and found a little bit stronger pulse but couldn't wake her up. Kim's mom continued to work on her daughter to keep her pulse going and to get it to a safe level. It took time but after a few hours, Kim's pulse was now stable and they were happy to move them back to Middleton.

Both of Kim's parents thanked the Go brothers and wheeled their daughter and Shego aboard a medical helicopter and flew back to Middleton while Hego handed Kim's Kimmunicator to Kim's mom.

Once back in Middleton, Kim and Shego was wheeled quickly through the large corridors and into the recovery ward where the doctors placed both Kim and Shego on life support machines and hooked oxygen masks over their mouths and noses. The Nurses insured Kim's mom and dad that they will keep a close eye on both of them and would call them if there was any improvement.

Before they left, Kim's mom placed Kim's Kimmunicator on the bedside table and left not before giving her daughter a soft kiss on her forehead.

All through the day and early evening, the nurses regularly checked on Kim and Shego with the two unconscious friends.

Monique was at home and sitting on her bed reading the latest fashion book from Club Banana in which she was a member. She looked at the clock on her wall and took her phone and began to type a text message out saying 'Hey Kim. I forgive you. See you soon. love Monique as she scrolled down to the send icon and paused for a minute thinking whether to send it or not. the clock struck midnight and Monique was happy to forgive Kim and once again be friends.

After sending the text, Monique waited and waited for a reply not knowing Kim was in a stable but critical position in hospital.

Meanwhile Zorfina was being put through her paces in the training room where she and took out many Zorbots that increased her fighting abilities to match Shego's. Zorfina began to tire after what seemed like being days in a never-ending gauntlet. At last Zorpox appeared and ended her training. Zorfina huffed and puffed as she was all sweaty and exhausted as Zorpox looked at her and said,

"Now Zorfina it is time we expand our following" he explained as Zorfina looked at her Master.

"Who do you have in mind Master?" asked Zorfina.

"Whoever you wish my dear" said Zorpox as this made Zorfina smile.

"I know just the person but May I go and freshen up first?" she asked.

"Yes you may, And when you are you shall find a change of outfit waiting for you" said Zorpox.

It was in the early hours of the morning and the tweebs couldn't sleep as they was thinking of their sister who was in the hospital. In the hospital Kim's Kimmunicator began to beep but Kim nor Shego could hear it but then Shego's fingers began to move very so slightly. It was sometime later when the movement became more and more noticeable as one of the night Nurses noticed this and entered the room, just as Shego slowly opened her eyes.

Shego tried to sit up but the nurse said,

"Relax Shego" she said as Shego began to remove the oxygen mask from over her nose and mouth.

"How's Kim?" said Shego to the nurse.

"Stable" replied the Nurse when Shego tried to get over to her. Shego struggled to get to Kim and the Nurse ordered her to stay in bed but was stubborn and finally laid back. Shego turned and looked at Kim's monitor and said,

"Nurse can you hand me that pager thingy" she said.

"Of course" said the Nurse as she handed it to her.

"Here you go" said the Nurse.

"Thank you" said Shego as she took Kim's Kimmunicator and turned it on.

"Wade are you there?" asked Shego.

"Thank god you're awake, do you want me to put you through" asked Wade.

"Yes please Wade" said Shego as she watched Wade tap on his keyboard. He got in touch with Kim's mum as he said,

"Sorry Dr. P for waking you but Shego is on the TV for you.

"Thank you Wade" said Mrs. Possible as she raced down the stairs and into the living room where Shego was on screen.

"Shego are you ok and how's Kim?" she said quickly.

"I'm fine Mrs. P, but Kim is stable and hasn't moved since the nurses hooked us up" explained Shego as she was sitting up.

Kim's mum was beginning to break down but Shego assured her that Kim would pull through as she is a Possible. In the bed next to her, Shego thought that she had seen Kim's gloved fingers move. All was quiet for a few minutes as it happened again but this wasn't a trick of the eye as Sego got up and went over to Kim with the Kimmunicator in hand. Shego opened Kim's green gloved hand and said,

"Time to wake up Kimmy" she said softly.

"Kim... Kimmy... can you hear me" said her mom.

Kim laid there motionless as Shego took the oxygen mask from over her mouth and nose and bent over her.

"Please wake up Kimmy" said Shego as a tear ran down her face and onto Kim. Shego bent over and kissed Kim on the lips in hope it would awake her. Shego hoped and removed her lips from Kim and stood up and prayed. She watched as Kim slowly but surely opened her eyes but her pupils were clouded white as though she was blind. A multicolored swirl of light then filled Kim's eyes before they went back to her normal emerald green color.

"S...She...Shego" stuttered Kim.  
"Sushhhhh Kimmy rest now talk later" said Shego as she brushed her long orange hair out of her face as she fell back asleep. Shego took her Kimmunicator and said,

"Kim's Awake Mrs. P, She's going to be fine" said Shego as Kim's mom was filled with joy and relieve.

"Shego... Look after her and keep her safe ok, and I would be honored to call you a Possible" with a tear in her eye.

Shego was left speechless and was flattered. before she said,

"Dr. P, text Monique back and tell her what's happened and that Kim will get back to her soon. Shego out" as she turned the Kimmunicator off.

Shego felt exhausted as she began to feel weak as she slowly limped back onto her bed and fell to sleep.

The sun rose over Middleton early the following morning as Kim lay there in her bed as the sun hit her bright red hair. Kim slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up and looked at her hands to see that the gloves had been torn and so was the rest of the suit. Kim looked around and looked for Shego.

Shego was standing in front of the window as Kim said softly,

"Shego are you alright?" as she looked in her direction.

Shego turned and brushed her long black hair out of the way and walked over to Kim.

"Shego... what happened and how long have I been out?" she questioned in confusion.

"Sushhhhh Kimmy, you are fine. You were out for a couple of days and I have told your parents that you're awake and up and will be coming to pick you up later. The doctors are just gonna run a few tests ok" said Shego as she was wearing scrubs.

Kim looked at Shego and relaxed.

Later that morning the doctors ran numerous tests on Kim and Shego and was astonished by their scans.

"So what's the sitch Doc?" asked Kim to the doctors.

"This is impossible, I've seen nothing like this since any normal human would be killed" said the Doctor.

"Uhm doc, Have you checked my name?" said Kim.

"I know young lady but you must think that you have been lucky to escape this with only broken ribs which will heal over time and you suffered only a swollen ankle and with a couple of weeks off you'll be as good as new" said the Doctor.

"Nurse please take Miss Possible to the dressing room and help her feel more comfortable" he asked politely.

"Yes Doctor" said the Nurse as she wheeled Kim to the dressing room.

Meanwhile at the Possible household, Kim's mom was packing some clean clothes to take to Kim while the tweebs, Jim and Tim along with Rufus went to jump into the car.

Kim's mom put Kim's things in a clear bag and went to join Jim, Tim and Mr. Possible in the car to drive to the hospital to see Kim and Shego.

It was a good hour or so drive and in that time, Kim along with Shego and the Nurse had Kim gingerly stand and stretch her arms out to her sides while the Nurse cut the ripped suit from Kim's body before she started to wrap bandages around Kim's body. With Kim's suit now off, Shego helped Kim out of her wheelchair and helped Kim with her balance while the nurse took a large roll of medical wrap bandages and began to wrap it around Kim's body and injured ribs. Kim grimaced in pain as she felt the bandages tighten around her body and more importantly her damaged ribs. The Nurse wrapped the bandages around and around before tying the small strip into a neat bow at her back. Kim was then helped back into the wheelchair and wheeled her back to her room. A short while later, Both of Kim's parents and brothers arrived t the hospital and was told Kim's room as they knocked on the door and entered. Kim's mom couldn't believe that Kim was ok, she raced over to her daughter and hugged her as Kim grimaced in pain as she said,

"It's good to see you too mom" said Kim.

"Oh sorry Kimmy" said her mom as she stood up and turned to Shego.

"Shego thank you for looking after Kimmy, I know you two have had their battles but I would be honored to call you a Possible" she said as Mrs. Possible held her arms open.

Shego didn't know what to do as she was in two minds when all emotions broke loose as she limped over and hugged Kim's mom.

It was settled, Shego was now treated and welcomed the Possible family when Kim suddenly thought of Monique.

"Wait what about Monique, I didn't get a reply from her" as she reached for her Kimmunicator but then a familiar voice said,

"Don't worry about me Kim, It's good to see you" said Monique who was at the open door.

"Monique you're here, Why?" asked Kim as she looked at her.

"Because Kim we are friends and nothing will change that" she said as she gently hugged her best friend softly and then Shego although she felt a little uncomfortable just then she took out a brand new Club Banana bag out and said,

"I hope you like it Kim now how about we get you ready to go home" she said as she stood with Jim, Tim and Rufus.

Kim opened the bag and took out the garment, It was a beautiful tight fitting low cut top with a silver heart in the middle.

"Monique its beautiful, I don't know what to say..." said Kim.

"How about trying it on?" said Monique.

"Will you help me Mom?" Kim asked.

"Of course Kimmy" replied her mom as they helped Kim up and helped her change.

When Kim came back she said,

"Let's go home" as she was discharged later that afternoon and went home where she went and laid on her bed and relaxed and rested her broken ribs.

Meanwhile in a lair deep beneath Middleton was Zorpox was watching Zorfina in the training room where she had been training for seemingly hours on end when she was ordered to stop.

"Yes Master what can I help you with?"

"It is time we expand our army Zorfina and here is our target" said Zorpox as a picture of Monique appeared on screen but also the entire Middleton high school cheerleading squad" as Zorfina liked the idea and went to freshen up before going to kidnap the chosen few.

While over the other side of Middleton, Kim found sleeping difficult due to her broken ribs but suddenly her body began to ache all over. Kim's body was reacting to the effects of the rainbow comet as a prism of multicolored light radiated from her body.

"SHEGO Help!" Kim screamed as Shego hobbled over to Kim and said,

"Don't panic, just remain calm, I went through the same thing when I was first hit" she replied.

"Oh that's comforting, Just get me down from here" said Kim as she began to float in mid air above her bed. Suddenly the prism light faded and Kim fell back first onto her bed but for some reason the pain in her ribs had gone.

Both Kim and Shego was confused as Kim stretched and felt no pain.

"That's strange, My ribs hurt like hell hours ago and now I can move freely" said Kim as she got to her feet to find that her legs had gotten more muscular.

Kim had no idea what was going on as she looked at Shego who too was up and could move her ankle freely as she balanced on one leg and did a spin kick only to discover that her foot ignited with her Plasma powers. Shego put her gloves on and they ignited with a mighty green and black flame like power.

"I like" said Shego as she looked at Kim.

Just then Kim's mom and dad raced up to Kim's room to see the developments as Kim was up and watching Shego's hands glow a ranging green and black aura.

"Kimmy are you ok?" said her mom.

"Sure mom, I've never felt so good and I feel no pain at all" said Kim in reply to her mom.

"I'll be the judge of that young lady" said her mom as she examined Kim from head to toe.

"What happened?" asked her mom after examining her heroine daughter.

"Well I couldn't sleep when suddenly the prism of light radiated around my body and the next thing i know I was floating in mid air and then fell back onto my bed with no pain, It's no big" said Kim.

"I don't know maybe it is what Shego has the ability to take a lot of punishment but please take it easy for a day or so will you?" replied her mom.

"Alright mom, I will... night" as her mom and dad went back to bed and so did Kim and Shego. Before falling asleep, Kim called across to Shego to asked,

"Can you show me how to tap into the plasma powers tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Sure Kimmy, then how about we go at it you and me to practice with our new powers" said Shego back to Kim.

"Sounds great" said Kim before she fell asleep peacefully and Shego followed soon after.


End file.
